


Klaine Advent Challenge / Marlon 'Verse

by gottriplets



Series: Marlon 'Verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottriplets/pseuds/gottriplets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at fan fiction.  Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge, it has taken on a life of it's own and become Marlon 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #1: Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaIBelieve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/gifts).



“Thank you for coming, Mr. Anderson. Marlon, why don’t you go play in the art center. ” Kurt looked at the man who had just entered the room. He looked terribly uncomfortable and he kept wringing his hands. “Please, have a seat.” Kurt motioned to the chair in front of his desk. “I am Mr. Hummel. Now, Mr. Anderson…”

“Please, call me Blaine”

“And I am Kurt. Well, Blaine, I’m sure you are wondering why I called you here on such short notice. Since you are Marlon’s father, I th-” 

“I am not his father”, Blaine sighed. “Long story short, my brother Cooper is an ‘actor’ and a ‘free spirit’.” He said all these things with finger quotes. “Marlon is his son. When Cooper decided he needed to ‘research his craft’ in Paris, he left Marlon with my parents. They are currently on a cruise, so I am staying with Marlon.”

“Ahhh….that explains so much. Marlon kept telling me he was named after the famous actor that was Nemo’s dad. I’m guessing now it was Marlon Brando.”

“Yes. Poor kid.”

“Hey, I grew up with the name Kurt and I turned out ok” Kurt said teasingly. “And I’m sure you were the only Blaine in your class.”

“You’ve got me there.” Blaine answered in a teasing tone.

 _Oh my God, my nephew’s preschool teacher is hitting on me. And he’s so hot. It’s been so long, please don’t let me screw this up_.

“Soooo…back to the issue at hand. Marlon had a small confrontation with one of the girls in the class today. She wanted him to marry her and he said he wasn’t going to marry a girl, he was going to marry a boy like his Uncle Blaine.”

“Oh, my God. I am so sorry. It just seemed to be the easiest way to explain the concept of gay to him. I didn’t realize that he would tell everyone in the class…” Blaine stammered.

“Blaine. Breathe. You did perfectly fine in explaining gay. I just wanted to let you know in case Marlon mentioned it at home. I explained to the class that sometimes boys like boys, sometimes girls like girls and sometimes boys and girls like each other. I gave you as an example. I said since I like boys and Marlon’s Uncle Blaine likes boys, it would be ok for us to get married. Unfortunately I think Blakelyn has watched a few too many episodes of ‘Say Yes to the Dress’ to believe me.”

“Blakelyn. Wow. And you thought Marlon was bad.” Blaine said with a wink.

_Oh my God, did I really just wink? what is wrong with me?  who winks anymore?_

“That was really all I wanted to tell you. Marlon, why don’t you come over and show us what you made.”

Marlon came over and, with a flourish inherited from his father, revealed his creation.  It was a picture of two men in top hats holding hands and a little girl in a time out chair.

“Wow, Marlon. Who is that in the picture?” Blaine asked.

“The little one is you, Uncle Blaine and the big one is you, Mr. Hummel. It’s at a married place.” Marlon answered.

Trying hard to stifle a giggle, Kurt asked, “Who is in the time out chair?”

“That’s Blakelyn, she’s bad and mean and icky and had to go to time out and now she won’t get any married cake.” Marlon folded his hands across his chest. “So there”

“Well, Blaine, that’s quite the artist you have there.” Kurt snickered, trying to be as serious as possible.

Blaine turned bright red. “I…I’m sure he didn’t…I mean, he’s only four!” He blurted, louder than he had intended.

“Well, maybe you and I should discuss Marlon’s newly discovered talent in depth. You said it yourself, he’s only four. He could be a real prodigy. Or have you explained coffee to him in a way I might have to teach another lesson about?” Kurt joked.

“Well, yes. I mean, no. I mean, sure. I mean, I haven’t explained anything about coffee to him. But I like coffee and really think we should discuss art and oh my God I’m making a fool out of myself aren’t I?” Blaine sputtered.

“Just say ‘yes’. I promise it’s just coffee. It’s not like we’re going to get married or anything.” Kurt smiled when he spoke. It was like he knew a secret that Blaine was going to have to discover.


	2. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #2: Belong

Blaine sat across the table from Kurt, drinking his vanilla latte as slowly as possible.  When he showed up at the coffee shop, it was like Kurt was a different person.  In a good way.  In a totally good way. In a totally HOT good way.  Gone were the khaki pants, button up shirt and boring tie.  They were replaced by skin tight jeans, a designer shirt (McQueen, Blaine thought) and a flowing scarf. 

“So, Mr. Hummel…”

“I told you to call me Kurt”

“Kurt”, Blaine said.  “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you look like an entirely different person than who I saw at the preschool.  In a good way.” Blaine quickly added.

“Well, I am definitely more of a fashionista than an office casual kind of guy.” Kurt explained.

“I can definitely see that.” Blaine agreed, trying not to stare at how just a sliver of skin was peeking out from under the scarf.

_Great. Now he thinks I am some creepy perv.  What to talk about that won’t get me into trouble?_

“So…..” Blaine started.  “I hate first date ( _Should I have called it a date?  Is it a date? Ohmygodwhatifitisn’t? Breathe, Blaine_ )  conversations.  They always seem so stilted.  How about we take turns asking each other questions.  I’ll go first.  How on earth did a man like you ( _I hope he doesn’t think I mean gay…_ )  end up teaching preschool?  Not that I think it’s bad or anything, but….”

“Blaine.  If you keep this up you are going to pass out.  Relax.  I don’t bite.” Kurt joked. “It’s kind of a convoluted story.  The summary is that when I started college I was a musical theater major.”  Blaine’s eyebrows shot up. “As you can imagine, I didn’t have a lot of money and when I saw an ad for a teacher’s assistant at the preschool around the corner I jumped on it.  I figured it would be easy money.  One day in a classroom with Cody Emery showed me I was wrong.  I didn’t expect to fall in love with teaching.  It was like the minute I walked in the classroom I belonged there.  So, I changed majors to Early Childhood Education and here I am.”

“Here you are.” Blaine agreed.

“I always thought performing was the love of my life, but then I fell in love with teaching.  I guess you can have two loves of your life.”

Blaine didn’t answer, but just nodded.  He was trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes at the thought of the love of his life.  The love of his life that left him two months ago after two years.  A little part of him hoped Kurt was right and he could have two loves of his life, too.


	3. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #3: Consume

“Ok, Blaine.  Your turn.”  Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “Why would a man like you be babysitting?” Kurt said with a giggle.

“Well, that is another long story.”

_Do I tell him about Kyle? Should I tell him about Kyle?_   


“I’m all ears.” said Kurt.

“I am an accountant.  Exciting, I know.  I pretty much work from home – when your dad owns the company there are some perks.  There are also some drawbacks, one of which is being the babysitter on call when my parents take extended trips.  Don’t get me wrong, I love Marlon….”

"But a four year old is a little much?” Kurt completed the sentence for him.

“Yes, a little much” Blaine agreed.  “This time I was sort of looking for a change of environment, though, so I agreed without too much whining from my parents.”

“Why the change of environment?” Kurt asked.

Taking a big breath, Blaine started.  “I just got out of a relationship.  No, that isn’t exactly accurate.  I got dumped.  Betrayed. My heart was broken.” Tears began to well up in Blaine’s eyes.

Kurt placed a hand over Blaine’s on the table and said, “I understand.”

“I just thought he was it, he was forever and he left me and staying in the apartment left me consumed with thoughts of him so I needed to get away for a bit.” Blaine confessed.

_Well_ , _I told him the basics.  This is probably when he says, “”Nice meeting you.” and scurries away._

“I am so sorry.” Kurt sighed.  “I’ve been there, too.  I can guarantee that it will pass.”

"How can you be so sure?” Blaine whispered.

“Well, sometimes a terribly handsome, available man comes to discuss his nephew with another terribly handsome, available man who has been hoping to meet someone.” Kurt blushed as he talked.  He wasn’t used to being this forward, but he wasn’t about to let Blaine slip away.   “Maybe we had to go through the pain to meet each other, or maybe this is a terrible idea.”

Blaine looked up from his latte, horrified.

“I’m kidding, Blaine.  I don’t think this is a terrible idea.”

“Neither do I.”  Blaine was embarrassed by his obvious panic. “In fact,” Blaine said while looking at Kurt’s hand still on top of his, “this could be a very wonderful idea.”


	4. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #4: Dirt

The day after the coffee date Blaine was finding himself actually excited to pick Marlon up from preschool. He thought things has gone well with Kurt, he was hoping to ask him to go out to dinner tomorrow night. He couldn’t believe that he spent an hour this morning trying to get a babysitter. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be searching for babysitters at this age.

Blaine arrived at the preschool 20 minutes early. He could instantly figure out which women were moms and which were nannies. He surmised that Blakelyn’s mom had to be the woman in cheetah print from Kurt’s description of her “having more plastic in her face than a Barbie”. She sidled up to Blaine and cooed, “I haven’t seen you here before. Are you a new daddy?”

Blaine smiled uncomfortably and stepped away from her. “No. My nephew.”  He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kurt:

_Help!  Mrs. Michael Jackson is on the prowl!_

He didn’t think Kurt would see it, but he hoped that would give Blakelyn’s mom the hint.   Surprisingly, Kurt texted back almost immediately. 

_Well, I’m pretty sure she’ll be distracted when we come outside._

Blaine was a bit puzzled, but continued to stare at his phone as if he just received an email from the president. 

_You’ll want to be sure to watch her in about 2 minutes when we come out the door._

When he heard the doors swing open, Blaine turned to look at Blakelyn’s mom. She shot forward and ran to the line of children as fast as she could in her trampy heels. Turning his head, he saw why she was upset. 

Blakelyn.  In what appeared to be an expensive, designer dress covered in dirt. 

"What on earth happened to her dress?" Blakelyn’s mom wailed. Apparently she was more concerned with the state of the dress than the fact that her daughter had tears running down her face. "Mr. Hummel!  I demand an explanation. Who did this to her dress?"

Kurt put on the sweetest smile possible and said “Blakelyn, why don’t you explain to your mother what happened.”

Blakelyn looked sheepishly at her mother. “I pushed Lyric off the swing and it knocked me down and I gotted dirty.”

Blakelyn’s mom looked stunned that her daughter actually confessed to such an act. The other parents and nannies were trying to hold back their snickering. 

"Well, Blakelyn, you can explain that to Rosalinda when she has to get your dress clean. There will be NO Starbucks for you on the way home, young lady."  She grabbed Blakelyn’s arm and yanked her down the block. 

Once all the other parents and nannies had left with their charges, Blaine sent Marlon to play on the playground. He stared at Kurt for a minute before saying in an extremely serious tone “So, Mr. Hummel. I’m glad you didn’t get your outfit dirty yesterday. We wouldn’t have been able to have coffee!”

Both men burst into laughter. 

When Blaine caught his breath he said “Apparently cleanliness is next to coffee-ness.  Since you didn’t get dirty today are you allowed to go out for dinner?”

"I’m glad I was so careful on the playground today,." Kurt said with a smirk. "I would love to go out to dinner with you."

"The babysitter comes at 6. I’ll pick you up at 6:30?" Blaine asked.

"That would be perfect. I’ll text you my address. Ooohh! Since this isn’t a school night, I’ll be allowed to stay out late." Kurt said with a laugh and gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze. 


	5. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #5: Echo

Blaine double checked the address on the building with the address Kurt had texted him earlier.  He pushed the buzzer and opened the door when it unlocked.  His dress shoes echoed in the stairwell as he walked up the stairs to burn his nervous energy.  In no time at all he found himself in front of Kurt’s door.  He knocked on the door and stepped back to wait for the door to open.

“Hey there!”, Kurt said pulling Blaine into a hug. “Did you want to come in?”

“Well, our reservations are for 7, so we probably don’t have time right now.” Blaine answered.

“Well then, off we go.”  Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand and they headed toward the elevator.

They walked through the door to Baci, an Italian restaurant in what was once a church.  In addition to the fabulous food, Blaine thought someone as stylish as Kurt would appreciate the unique architecture.  The hostess quickly led them to their seat, a ‘booth’ made from old church pews.

“This is a beautiful restaurant” Kurt commented. “The architecture is fabulous. Do you know if those are the original stained glass windows?”

“I don’t know about the windows, but I do know they have the best gnocchi I’ve ever tasted.”  Blaine said with a smile.

The server came over and Blaine ordered a bottle of wine.

“I don’t know what to have.  Everything looks fabulous.” Kurt said while looking at the menu.  “What do you recommend?”

“Like I said I love the gnocchi, but the lasagna is to die for, too.  I never can decide.”

“Well, why don’t you order the gnocchi and I’ll order the lasagna and we can share?”

_Oh my god, he wants to share dinners.  That’s a good sign, right?  That’s something people that are dating do….people that are **BOYFRIENDS** do…_

Blaine took a deep breath and answered with a smile “That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

“Goodness,” Kurt said. “Have you been taking meal suggestions from other men all day?”

Blaine laughed.  “Well, no.  It just seemed like the thing to say.”

After they ordered their meals, Blaine raised his glass and toasted, “To new beginnings.”

They clinked their glasses together and Blaine’s heart did a little dance.  Kurt was so gorgeous and he was here with him.  A dorky accountant that ended up babysitting.

Almost as soon as their salads were served, Blaine’s phone rang.

“I’m sorry. It’s the babysitter.  I’m sure it’s nothing, but I have to take it.”  he said while grabbing his phone.  “Oh.  Ok.   Seriously?  Now?  You really think so?  All right, I’ll be home in about 20 minutes”

From Blaine’s end of the conversation, Kurt could tell that something was wrong with Marlon.

“Everything okay with Marlon?” Kurt asked.

“Well, it appears that he has developed the chicken pox.” Blaine said with a frown.  “The babysitter said he’s miserable and asking for me.  Why don’t you stay and enjoy dinner?  I am so sorry that I have to go…I really have absolutely no idea what to do, but the babysitter said he seemed so upset, and hopefully she can tell me what to do for chicken pox?”

“Blaine.  Don’t be silly.  Why don’t we get our entrees wrapped up and we can go back to your place.  You might find this shocking, but I happen to have experience with four year old itchy boys. We’ll get Marlon settled and then we can warm up dinner and finish our date.”  Kurt called the waitress over and asked her to box their entrees.

“Oh my god, Kurt.  You have no idea how much I appreciate this.  I was really looking forward to this date with you and now this and I’ve never been around a sick kid and I don’t even remember having the chicken pox and…” Kurt put his hand up in front of Blaine’s face.

“Blaine.  Breathe.  This is going to be fine and I am glad to help you.”  Kurt grabbed their food and headed toward the door.


	6. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #6: Falter

Blaine and Kurt arrived at Blaine’s parent's apartment and were met by a pitiful sight.  Marlon not only had tear stains running down his cheeks, he was covered head to toe in red spots which he was scratching like crazy.

“I couldn’t get him to stop scratching!” the babysitter said as she went straight for the door.

“Wait!  What am I supposed to--” the door slammed before Blaine could finish his sentence.

“Mr. Hummel.  Hi!  It’s me, Marlon.  I promise it’s me even with these itchy spots.  Can you make them better?  You made my hurt knee better.”

Kurt didn’t falter.  “Of course I can.  Can you show me where the kitchen is?”

Marlon proudly took Kurt’s hand and led him to the kitchen.  Kurt started opening and shutting cabinet doors.

“Do you have any oatmeal?” he asked.

Blaine had been frozen, watching Kurt know exactly what to do.  He snapped out of it when he heard Kurt asking for oatmeal.  

“Oatmeal?  Why do you need oatmeal?  It seems like a bad time to be making cookies…”

“Trust me.  If you don’t have any here I’ll run to the store and get some.”

“Here.  What on earth…” Blaine was completely baffled.

“Marlon” Kurt said “I want you to go into the bathroom and get yourself in the bathtub.  Uncle Blaine and I will be right there to turn the water on, okay?”

“Okay.” Marlon said, heading up the stairs while scratching his arms.

“Here’s the plan, Blaine.  We are going to give Marlon an oatmeal bath.  It will help with the itching as well as make him sleepy.  Hopefully that will calm him down enough that we can watch a movie or something with him until he falls asleep.”  

“Oatmeal bath?  Really?  That’s a thing?” Blaine questioned.

“Yep.  If you don’t believe me, Google it.”  Kurt sassed.

“I believe you.  Anyone with skin as beautiful as yours must know these things.”  Blaine said bashfully.

Kurt blushed.  “Okay.  Let’s start getting Marlon more comfortable.”

As they headed up the stairs, Blaine tugged at Kurt’s elbow so he would turn around.

“You’re amazing.  How do you know all this?  Do you have super powers?  Why aren’t you freaking out?”

Kurt laughed. “You’re not the only one that ends up babysitting nephews.  My chickenpox victim was my then 3 year old nephew.  Luckily my stepmother was only a phone call away and was able to tell me what to do.”

“Aha!  So you have a secret weapon...the telephone.  I should have known!  Seriously, Kurt, you’re amazing.  I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here.  I probably would have taken him to the ER.”  Blaine looked up at Kurt and their eyes met.  For a split second, Blaine saw a flash of his future...walking up the stairs to put his child to bed.  Kurt was the one with him.

_ Oh, my god!  In all the years I was with Kyle I never once thought about having children with him.  Now after one date I am thinking about having kids with Kurt?  Maybe he really does have super powers. _

Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts and headed up the stairs with Kurt.


	7. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #7: Gift

Kurt and Blaine made their way up to the bathroom where Marlon was busy taking out all his bath toys.

“Okay, buddy.  Let’s get you feeling better!” Kurt said turning on the water.   He sprinkled some oatmeal into the tub and then turned to Blaine, “Make sure to keep the water on the cool side.  Warmer water will just make him itch more.  Let him soak for a bit and then dry him off and put his pajamas on.  We can watch a movie with him when he’s done.”

“Cars 2!  Cars 2!  Have you seen Cars 2, Mr. Hummel?” Marlon shouted excitedly.

“I haven’t, Marlon.  I can’t wait to see it.  Let Uncle Blaine give you your bath and I’ll see you when you’re done.  We can watch the movie and you can make sure I know when all the good parts are coming.”  Kurt answered.  “Blaine, I’m going to go downstairs and give you two some privacy”.  Kurt left the bathroom and Blaine lifted Marlon into the tub.

“Mr. Hummel is my super favoritest teacher.  He keeps Blakelyn from being mean to everyone and he sometimes lets me pass out snack.”  Marlon was splashing water everywhere as he spoke.  “I think he’s super nice.  Do you think he’s super nice, Uncle Blaine?”

“I do.  I do think he’s super nice.” Blaine answered remembering that split second on the stairs.

_ I bet Marlon wouldn’t think **Kyle** was super nice.  Oh, my god.  I am losing my mind.  I am now judging my ex-boyfriend by what my 4 year old nephew would think.  On the other hand, maybe I should have done that sooner, it would have saved me a lot of heartache. _

Blaine was called out of his thoughts by a voice calling “Uncle Blaine!  I am getting really cold!”

Blaine looked at Marlon and his lips were turning blue.  “Wow, buddy!  It sure looks like you are!  Sorry about that!”  Blaine lifted Marlon from the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.  He carried him to his room and told him to pick out some pajamas.

“Do you think Mr. Hummel would like Iron Man or should I wear Cars because we are watching the movie?” Marlon asked.

“I would say Cars, kiddo.” Blaine answered.

Once Marlon was in his pajamas with his favorite stuffed animal, an elephant named Strasberg (Cooper strikes again) they walked down the stairs.  Kurt had found the movie and had the menu on the television screen.  He had also found his way around the kitchen enough to make popcorn which he had placed in bowls for each of them.

Marlon jumped on the couch and took the remote.  Blaine and Kurt sat on either side of him,.  Marlon instantly curled into to Kurt’s side and began rambling about all the things they were going to see in the movie.  Kurt responded enthusiastically and told Marlon that he couldn’t wait, so he better start the movie.

Once Marlon started the movie, Blaine looked over at Kurt with his arm around Marlon.  His breath caught in his throat for a minute.  Kurt caught his eye and Blaine whispered “You have such a gift for this.  No wonder you are such an incredible teacher.”

Kurt blushed and said “Thank you.  Now we have to watch, Marlon said that Finn McMissle turns into a boat!”  Blaine laughed and reached over the back of the couch to take Kurt’s hand.  


	8. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #8: Human

Kurt and Blaine shared many shy smiles while Marlon narrated the movie to them.  Occasionally one of them would squeeze the other’s hand when Marlon said something particularly adorable.  

Finally, Marlon drifted off.  Kurt noticed first and whispered, “Why don’t you take him up and get him settled into bed?”

Blaine nodded and proceeded to untangle Marlon from Kurt’s arms.  At one point, Blaine ran his hand along Kurt’s side and they both gasped a bit.

While Blaine took Marlon to bed, Kurt wandered into the kitchen and started to warm up their dinner.  He heated the pasta and set the table for two.  In the pantry he found some silver candlesticks that still had candles in them.  He placed those on the table and dimmed the lights.

Blaine came into the kitchen, still whispering.  “I think I’ve finally got him….”  His jaw dropped open as he saw what Kurt had done. “You really do have super powers!” he said in awe.

“No.  Sorry to disappoint. I am only human with a good sense of when a person feels like his nephew has ruined his date. I wanted to show you that the date is far from ruined.”  Kurt walked over to Blaine, took his hand and pulled out his chair for him.  He then sat down next to him at the table.  “I could tell you were worried that I would be upset at how our date turned out, but this is really nice.”  He speared a bite of gnocchi with his fork and held it out to Blaine.  “I take it you still want to share entrees?” he said with a laugh as Blaine gobbled the pasta from the fork.

Blaine nodded and as soon as he swallowed said “Definitely.  Definitely sharing entrees.  And I confess, I was really worried, but this is really nice.”

_ I can’t remember a time when Kyle would have been happy staying home for a quiet dinner.  He always loved the attention of being out and showing off how he had control over me. _

Blaine shook his head slightly to get those thoughts out of his mind.  “Now, Mr. Hummel, tell me something else about yourself.”

The boys ate dinner whispering and giggling and feeding each other pasta.  After they had finished feeding each other tiramisu, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Do you know what the word ‘Baci’ means?”

“Other than it being the name of the restaurant?  No.” Kurt answered.

“It means ‘kiss’.”  Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and placed a swift kiss on his lips.  Kurt sighed and Blaine panicked.  “Is…was that ok?  That was too forward, wasn’t it?  I’m so, so sorry.  I didn’t mean…”  

Blaine was interrupted by Kurt’s lips on his, in a kiss that was anything but swift.  When they broke apart to breathe, Kurt said, “Definitely ok, and definitely not too forward.  I was trying to figure out how I could get you to kiss me.”   He blushed and looked up through his lashes.  “I’m so glad that you did.”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

Blaine started at Kurt for a moment, mesmerized by his eyes. Breaking the spell he said, “Would you like to go back to the couch?  I know we didn’t get to finish the movie and you’re probably dying to see if Finn McMissile turns into a plane this time.”

Kurt laughed as Blaine grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.


	9. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #9: Ice

Kurt sat down on the sofa while Blaine went through his movie collection.

“Will you be too disappointed if we don’t finish Cars 2 and watch something a little more adult...I mean grown up...I didn’t mean….” Blaine stammered.

“Blaine, relax.  I would love to watch something a little more adult...although I may be haunted forever by the fact that I don’t know who won the World Grand Prix.” Kurt laughed.

“We can finish it next time.”

_I just made it sound like there would be a next time.  What if Kurt doesn’t want there to be a next time?  What if he’s just being polite?  What if--_ Blaine’s racing thoughts were interrupted by Kurt.

“I think that is a clever way to get a second date, Mr. Anderson.  Now, what are we going to watch?”

Blaine held up the case to a DVD.  “How about this?  It’s an oldie but I never get tired of it.”

“You aren’t going to believe this”, Kurt said, “but that is one of my all time favorite movies.  You might get annoyed with me - I tend to recite the dialogue.  I’ve pretty much got the movie memorized.”

“You do, do you?  It is ON, Mr. Hummel.  No one knows “When Harry Met Sally” as well as I do!”

Blaine and Kurt got lost in the movie, reciting the words and laughing each time one of them made a mistake.  About halfway through the movie, Kurt shivered.  Blaine got up from the sofa and came back with a pile of blankets.

“It always gets ice cold in here at night.”  Blaine explained.  He handed a down throw to Kurt while he grabbed one for himself.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine saying, “We probably should conserve body heat.”

“Definitely.” agreed Blaine.

The boys snuggled throughout the rest of the movie, giving each other quick kisses occasionally.  By the time Harry was running to meet Sally on New Year’s Eve, they were lying on the sofa, kissing passionately. The movie was forgotten.

Blaine sighed and said, “I’ve never felt an instant connection to someone.  Ever.  Somehow I feel one with you.  Is that too forward of me to say?”

“No.” Kurt answered.  “I haven’t either.  I mean, I always wanted to believe in love at first sight, but pretty much had convinced myself it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Sometimes life surprises you.  I expected to spend the week babysitting my nephew and I’ve already gotten a date!”  Blaine said in between kisses.

“And I expected to have a throw down with Marlon’s father over Blakelyn...but look what I found.”  Kurt snuggled into Blaine as they held on to each other.  

The movie menu popped up with the sounds of Harry Connick, Jr. playing piano, but neither boy noticed.  They were fast asleep.

 


	10. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #10: Jigsaw

Blaine felt something poking him.  Repeatedly.  As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized it was Marlon.  He sat up with a start, knocking Kurt off the sofa.

“Crap, crap, crap!”  he said helping a bewildered Kurt up off of the floor.  “We must have fallen asleep!”

“That’s a bad word, Uncle Blaine.  Uncle Blaine why is Mr. Hummel still here?  Did you go to the married place last night?  Is there cake in the kitchen?  I’m still itchy, can you fix that?” Marlon babbled on and on and ran into the kitchen.

“I am so sorry, Kurt!  I should have set the alarm on my phone.  Are you okay?  Did you have somewhere you needed to be this morning?”  Blaine was frantic with his apologies.

“Coffee.  Please tell me you have coffee.” was all that Kurt to manage to say.

Blaine laughed and led Kurt to the kitchen.  “I guess this is where I discover you’re not a morning person.”

Kurt grumbled and plopped down into a chair at the kitchen table, running his fingers through his hair.

Marlon came bounding up to him.  “Where’s the married cake?  If you were at the married place last night there should be married cake and I want cake for breakfast.  Mr. Hummel, where is the cake?  I don’t feel so good.  I’m itchy.  Why am I itchy?  Can you make Uncle Blaine give me another one of those oatmeal cookie baths?”  Marlon’s energy was boundless.  After all, Mr. Hummel was one of his favorite people and now he, as least in his mind, was married to his Uncle Blaine.

Kurt took a deep breath.  “Marlon, your Uncle Blaine and I didn’t get married last night, so there is no cake.”

“So you had a sleepover last night?  I’ve always wanted to have a sleepover.  Blakelyn and Lyric has a sleepover but I wasn’t invited because I’m a boy but you and Uncle Blaine are boys and I could have gone to your sleepover, right?”

Kurt nodded his head and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Blaine when he brought him a cup of coffee.

“Okay buddy, what do you want for breakfast?”

"Cake!  Cake!  Cake!! Married cake!!” Marlon shouted.

“Mr. Hummel told you there is no married, I mean wedding, cake.” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh as Kurt practically inhaled his coffee.  “Is there something else you would like?”

“How about pancakes!  Those are cakes!  Get it, PAN CAKES!”  Marlon laughed and jumped around the stove.

“Okay, Marlon.  I’ll make you a deal.  You go and watch the rest of Cars 2 while I make the pancakes, and then after breakfast we’ll work on the jigsaw puzzle grandma left.  Deal?”

“Deal.”  Marlon skipped off to the other room.

“So, feeling a little more human?”  Blaine asked.

“Barely.  You realize that this is going to cause quite the stir at preschool.”  Kurt groaned. “I don’t think there’s any use in asking Marlon not to tell anyone I had a sleepover with you, is there?”

“Probably not.  He’s acting like Christmas just came.  Personally, I’d like to be there to hear him tell Blakelyn that Mr. Hummel slept over at his house.  Scratch that, I’d like to hear Blakelyn tell her mother that Mr. Hummel slept over at Marlon’s house.”  Blaine laughed while mixing the pancake batter.

“Oh. My. God.  I didn’t even think of that.  We need to come up with some explanation for Marlon that won’t cause me to lose my job!”  lamented Kurt.

“Hey.  Relax.  I don’t think this is a dismissible offence.  Quite honestly, I don’t think there is anything to explain.  We fell asleep watching a movie.  That’s all Marlon needs to know and certainly all I am going to tell him.”  Blaine poured circles of batter onto the griddle.

Kurt sidled up behind him and planted small kisses on his neck.  “You mean you aren’t going to tell him about your “It means kiss” seduction speech?”

“Hey!” Blaine said turning around.  “I believe that ‘seduction speech’ worked.”  Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss.

“That it did, Blaine.  That it did.”  It was Kurt’s turn now to kiss Blaine and the two of them got lost in each other until the smell of burning pancakes broke the spell.


	11. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #11: Key

Marlon wandered into the kitchen.  “Something smells funny, Uncle Blaine.”  

Blaine and Kurt broke from their kiss and noticed the smoking pancakes.  Blaine tossed them into the sink and turned on the water. “Sorry.  Looks like I burnt the pancakes.  I’ll have to start over in a minute.”  

“Uncle Blaine, you weren’t paying ‘tention.  Mr. Hummel says that it’s important to pay ‘tention when you are doing something ‘portant.”  Marlon said earnestly.

“That’s true, Marlon.  It is important.” Kurt agreed. “Would you like to help us pay attention?”

“Yep.” Marlon nodded solemnly.  “What’s my job?”

“Here are the plates. There is a pile of silverware on the counter  Can you go take them to the table?” Kurt asked.

Marlon took the plates and headed to the kitchen table.

Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a curious look.  “How on earth do you get him to do what you say with no backtalk?”

“Well,” Kurt answered, “The key is the mystery and allure of being a teacher.  Kids think we are somehow superhuman.  Do you ever remember seeing one of your teachers out in public and how weird it was?  I have to use that to my advantage.”

“Mystery and allure, huh?  I guess I didn’t notice you were so mysterious.  Alluring, yes.” Blaine said as he stood behind Kurt and kissed him on the back of the neck.

“I think I am talking about a different kind of alluring.  Alluring in the 4 year old sense.  I hope you don’t mean it in the 4 year old sense!”

“Last night did it seem like I meant it in the 4 year old sense?” Blaine teased.

“I guess not, after all you wanted to watch an ‘adult’ movie.”  Kurt laughed.

Blaine blushed.  “Come on.  That’s not fair.  You can’t use my charming nervousness against me.  I was overcome by you’re mystery and allure!”

“Oh, geez.  Aren’t those pancakes done yet?”  Kurt asked

“As a matter of fact they are.  Shall we?” Blaine motioned for Kurt to head to the table while he carried a platter of pancakes.

“Marlon, thank you for setting the table.  You did a nice job.”  Kurt said.

Marlon beamed at Kurt’s praise while stuffing his face full of pancakes.

“I can’t wait until school comes again!  I am going to tell everyone that I had cake for breakfast with you, Mr. Hummel!”

Kurt looked at Blaine as if to say, “I told you so!”

“At least he isn’t mentioning the sleepover anymore.” Blaine whispered.  “And I’m pretty sure he’ll have 2 weeks of chickenpox exile to forget!”


	12. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #12: Loft

“Hey there” Kurt answered his phone while balancing a mocha (non-fat, thank you) in his hand.

“Hey.  I have some great news!”

“Marlon has forgotten all about the sleepover and is never going to mention it again?”

“No, not that great.” Blaine answered.  “Even better.  Well, I think it’s even better.”

“Well, what is it.  The suspense is killing me!”

“My parents came home early.  Something about my father not realizing the drinks had alcohol or something….but they’re home.”

“That’s great, Blaine.  I’m sure you’re glad to see them.”  Kurt sounded confused.

“I don’t think you understand what this means, Kurt.  My.  Parents.  Are.  Home.  I am officially off babysitting duty!  I can go out and not be called home by a chickenpoxy kid!”

“Oh.  And you think I’d want to go out with someone who won’t be called home by a chickenpoxy kid?”  Kurt asked teasingly.

“I was hoping.  Maybe we could even watch an ‘adult’ movie.” Blaine answered.  “You know how much I like them.”

“I was wondering how you would look on a different sofa.  Say 7 pm?  You remember how to get to my loft, right?”

“That I do.  And Siri can always help if I get lost.  Shall I make dinner reservations?”

“No.  I thought maybe we could stay in and cook together.  Then maybe watch one of those ‘adult’ movies”  Kurt said as he laughed.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.  Although, you have to remember that I tend to get distracted while I cook.  I wouldn’t want to burn anything.”

“Maybe I’ll make something before you get here, then.  If you get distracted, there won’t be any danger of flaming food.”

“There might be the danger of cold food…..”

“You are such a cheeseball, Blaine!  I’m sure you can control your distraction if you really try.  And if you do, maybe I’ll get to push you off the sofa in the morning.”


	13. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #13: Message

Blaine got ready to leave his parent’s house.

“Uncle Blaine, you can’t go!” Marlon wailed.

“I’ll be back to see you, don’t worry.”

“But Mr. Hummel gives me those cookie baths and if you aren’t here he won’t come to give me one!”

At the mention of Marlon’s preschool teacher, Blaine’s mom turned around.

“Cookie baths?” she asked. “Care to explain, Blaine?”

“Ummmm….yeah.  There was an issue with Marlon and another student at preschool.”

“It was Blakelyn again, nana!”  Marlon interrupted.

“Go on, Blaine.” his mother said.  “Marlon, please let us talk.”

Marlon stomped away, stopping to bother his papa who was lying on the sofa.

“Well, Mr. Hummel called and wanted to speak to Marlon’s guardian and, since you were gone, I went.  And he and I sort of hit it off.  I asked him to dinner and while we were at dinner I got the call from the sitter that Marlon had chickenpox.  Kurt came back with me and helped me with Marlon because I had no idea what to do.  Kurt suggested an oatmeal bath for Marlon to help with the itching.”  Blaine looked up at his mother and started for the door.

“Oh no you don’t, Blaine.  A mother needs more details!  Is he cute? Did you kiss?”

“GROSS!” Marlon shouted from the other room.

“Marlon!  Stop interrupting!  Well, tell me!”

“Okay, but then I have to go.  I am meeting him at his apartment for dinner in about an hour and I want to stop to get some wine.”  Blaine said.

“I get the message.  Now tell your mother everything!”

“Mom, he is gorgeous.  He has the most beautiful eyes and an incredible sense of fashion.  Yes.  We did kiss right after dinner, and, before Marlon tells you, we fell asleep on the sofa watching a movie and Marlon found us there in the morning.  He was pretty excited that his teacher slept over, we’re hoping that he forgets about it while he has the chickenpox and doesn’t mention it when he goes back to school.”

“Fat chance!” she laughed. “Oh, honey.  I am so happy for you.  You know I never liked that Kyle boy and you have been so sad since the two of you broke up.  It’s nice to see my boy with a sparkle in his eye again.”

“Mom.  Let’s not talk about Kyle.  At all.  That’s all in the past.  Kurt is nothing like Kyle.  I find myself noticing all the little ways he is different.  Better.  Now I need to go or I am going to be late!”  Blaine hurriedly put his coat on so his mother would get the hint.

“Have a wonderful night.  I hope it all goes well.  Oooohhh...pick up the Butter Cabernet.  It’s a fabulous wine and…..”

“Bye, mom!  I’ll call you tomorrow!”  Blaine practically ran out of the front door and down the sidewalk.  He quickly took out his phone and sent Kurt a text message:

_ Finally escaped my mother’s clutches.  Be prepared for the fourth degree when you meet her.  She wanted a full report on you. _

Kurt looked at his phone and read the text.

Hmmmmm, he thought.  When I meet his mother.  I like the sound of that...


	14. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #14: Neon

Blaine gave a sigh of relief and headed toward the liquor store.  Once inside, he headed straight for the chardonnay section, but couldn’t remember what brand his mother told him to get.  He debated texting her, but then decided against it.  She would probably call and start the ‘tell me about him’ conversation all over again.  He scanned over the shelves and started to laugh when he saw one of the bottles.  ‘I have to get this’, he thought.

“Looks like somebody wants to get lucky tonight.” the clerk commented.

Blaine blushed and mumbled “It’s kind of a joke.”

“Sure it is.”  

The clerk packed the wine into a bag and Blaine went on his way.  He stopped short when he saw a neon sign in a floral shop.  He briefly debated if getting flowers was too forward, but he figured with the wine he purchased nothing would be forward.  He picked out an arrangement of red and yellow tulips with lily of the valley.

In no time at all he was knocking on Kurt’s door, flowers held behind his back.

The door opened and he handed Kurt the bag with the wine and leaned in for a kiss.

“Nuh-uh.  What’s behind your back?  You didn’t really get an adult movie, did you?”

“Nope.”  Blaine presented the flowers with a flourish.  “I couldn’t resist.”

“Blaine, they’re beautiful!  Let me get a vase.”  Kurt disappeared into the kitchen and Blaine followed.  

“Something smells absolutely delicious.”

“Lemon and rosemary chicken.”  Kurt said.  “It should be done in about ten minutes.”

“Perfect!  I brought chardonnay...I hope you like it. It should pair nicely with the chicken.”

“How did you know what wine to pick?  You must be the one with superpowers.”  Kurt joked.

“Well, I think you’ll figure out why I picked this wine when you see the label.”

Kurt quickly took the wine out of the bag.  “Seriously, Blaine!  I think you are the only human being on earth that could find wine called Foreplay.”

“I figured if we weren’t watching an adult movie, we could drink some adult wine!  It’s from Naked Winery!”

Kurt snapped a kitchen towel at Blaine.

“You are ridiculous!  Now get out of the kitchen and make yourself useful pouring that ‘adult’ wine.  The glasses are already on the table.”  Kurt giggled.

“If it makes you feel better I put more thought into the flowers I picked out.  I had the florist write the meaning of the flowers on the card.”  Blaine yelled from the dining room.

Kurt grabbed the card which he had laid on the counter.  Opening it, he read:

**_ Striped tulips - beautiful eyes _ **

**_Red tulips - love_ **

**_Lily of the Valley - return to happiness_ **

Kurt turned the oven off and went into the dining room where Blaine was busy uncorking the wine.  He walked behind Blaine and put his hands around his waist.  He planted tiny kisses on Blaine’s neck.

“What brought this on?” Blaine asked.  “Did the name of the wine have that effect on you?”

“No.  I still think you are insane.  But….did you really pick the flowers for their meaning?”

“I did.”

“I make you happy?”

“You make me happy.”

“You weren’t happy before?”

“Not like this, Kurt.  Never like this.  I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt but stopped short.  “You still have chicken in the oven.  We don’t want a repeat of the pancake incident.”

“I turned the oven off.”  Kurt said, backing Blaine against the wall.  “How about we take the wine’s suggestion.”


	15. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #15: Overture

Blaine sighed and let Kurt continue kissing him while keeping him pinned to the wall.  With a surprise attack, he turned Kurt around and sat him down at the table.

“What?” Kurt asked. “We were just starting to get to the good part!”

“While I agree that it was definitely the good part, I also know that you spent a lot of time preparing dinner and if we don’t eat it soon, it will be ruined”  Blaine answered as he walked into the kitchen and got the potholders out.

Kurt got up to follow and Blaine tutted, “Nope.  Sit down.  You cooked, it’s only fair that I serve.”

“Okay.”  Kurt sat down with a sigh.  “I guess I’ll start in on this wine all by myself.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.  I’ll be in there in a minute and I might even let you feed me.”  

“You are such a boy, Blaine.  Is that all you ever think about?”

“Hey, you’re the one that said we should take the wine’s suggestion!”

“Food, Blaine.  I meant is **FOOD** all you think about.  Now I really know you are a boy!”

“Well, seeing as we’re both gay I think that should be a relief to you.”  Blaine laughed.

“Get in here!”  Kurt ordered.

Blaine came in to the dining room carrying plates of chicken and of pasta.  “My wish is your command.”  he said, placing them on the table.

“My own real life genie,”  Kurt giggled.  “How many wishes do I get?”

“For you,” Blaine said while spearing a piece of chicken onto his fork and offering it to Kurt, “as many as you like.  As long as you promise to keep me around, that is.”

“Thank god you’re not blue.”  Kurt said.  “That would be all wrong with your eye color, you know”  he mused, biting the chicken off of the fork and getting some pasta ready to feed Blaine.

“I’m pretty glad I’m not blue, too.”  Blaine said.  “Imagine my career limitations.  I could pretty much be a Smurf or the genie in Aladdin.”  He took the pasta off the fork.

“While I could never deal with you being a Smurf, Mr. Anderson, the blue genie might have some possibilities.  I’ll have you know I saw Aladdin on Broadway eleven times.”

“Eleven times?  Wow.  It would make the wine’s suggestion so much easier if I was the genie”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, perplexed.

“All I’d have to do is play the overture for foreplay.” Blaine leaned in to give Kurt a kiss but Kurt pushed him away.

“Oh my god, Blaine.  You bring me deep, meaningfully messaged flowers and get me all mushy and romantic, then you pull something like that.”

“What can I say, I’m a boy.”  Blaine smirked.


	16. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #16: Pulse

Dinner was finished and the boys were holding hands at the table.  Kurt suggested that they watch a movie and they moved to the sofa, keeping their hands connected.

“Any movie requests?”  Kurt asked

“Why don’t you surprise me?”

“Since I don’t have any adult films,” Kurt was interrupted by Blaine snorting with laughter.  “How about this” he said, holding up the movie Hairspray.

“Sounds like a plan”.  Blaine answered.

Kurt started the movie and turned around to see Blaine making grabby hands at him.

“I missed you.” he said, giving Kurt a kiss.

“It’s only been a day since I had coffee with you after work!”

“I still missed you,”  Blaine moved his kiss to Kurt’s neck, the movie forgotten already

Kurt turned and straddled Blaine, giving him full access to his neck.  As Blaine attacked his neck, Kurt unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt and began to rub his chest.  Just as they both began to moan…

_ Thump, thump, squeak!  Thump, thump, squeak! Thump, thump, squeak! _

Kurt turned scarlet.  “Apparently my neighbors are having a date tonight as well...their bed is against this wall.”

_ Thump, thump, squeak!  Thump, thump, squeak! Thump, thump, squeak! _

“Oh my god.  This is so embarrassing!”  Kurt put his head in his hands as the distinct sound of bed springs began, interspersed with the steady pulse of the headboard hitting the wall.

Blaine was speechless with laughter.  “I didn’t realize I could get the soundtrack to an adult movie by coming to your place!”

Kurt smacked him playfully.  “This is not the impression I wanted to make!”

_Thump, thump, squeak!  Thump, thump, squeak! Thump, thump, squeak!_  The noises began to get faster and faster, then suddenly stopped.

“Looks like they’re done.  Now back to what we were doing…”  Kurt said, returning his hands to Blaine’s chest.

Blaine instantly went back to kissing Kurt’s neck.

_ Thump, thump, squeak!  Thump, thump, squeak! Thump, thump, squeak!   _

“Ugh,” Kurt groaned.  “Looks like they’re going for a second round!  Let’s take this to my bedroom.  We can watch the movie in there.”  Kurt climbed off of Blaine and grabbed his hand, leading him toward the bedroom.

“My, my, Mr. Hummel.  What kind of boy do you think I am?  Your bedroom!  I’m scandalized.”

“Yet you seem to be following me and not attempting to flee the area.”

“Well, I really want to see the movie.”  Blaine said, kissing Kurt playfully and pulling back the covers.


	17. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #17: Quick

Once again, the movie was quickly forgotten.  Blaine removed Kurt’s shirt and began kissing down his chest. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s shoulders and brought him up to kiss him.  Rolling on top of Blaine, Kurt asked, “Is this okay?”

“More than okay.” Blaine panted.

Kurt kissed across Blaine’s cheeks and started licking the outside of his ear, whispering how he thought Blaine was gorgeous and he was so glad to be with him.

Suddenly a voice whispered in Blaine's head.  _“You’re so lucky that I’ll put up with you.  You’re such a pain in the ass.  Good thing you’re a good fuck, or you’d be alone forever.”_    **Kyle’s**  voice.

Blaine froze and started to back away.

“Blaine?  Are you okay?  I’m sorry.  I thought you were ready for this.  If you’re not, that’s fine.  I am so sorry.  I didn’t mean to push you.  Blaine?  Blaine?  I think you’re starting to hyperventilate.  Can you take a deep breath with me?” Kurt frantically moved off of Blaine and took his hands.  “One, two, three...there you go.  Are you okay?”

Blaine nodded his head, tears in his eyes.  His heart was still racing, but his breathing started to even out.  He closed his eyes for a minute and concentrated on Kurt’s hands on top of his.

“Hey.” Kurt said quietly, putting his finger under Blaine’s chin and tilting his head up.  “Hey.  Can you open your eyes for me?”

Blaine nodded and opened his eyes.  He was still taking measured breaths.

“I know this is more than just not ready to be intimate with me.  Do you want to tell me about it?  No pressure...just know that I am here and I’ll listen.  I really care about you, and I hate to see you in so much pain.”

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to regain his voice.  “Could you just hold me?”

“Of course.”  Kurt gathered Blaine into his arms and rested his head on his chest.  He stroked Blaine’s hair and rocked him just a tiny bit.

“If I tell you this I’m afraid you won’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Hey.  I really care about you.  As long as you aren’t a mob boss or a murderer, I think I’ll still want to be with you.” Kurt said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

“Well,”  Blaine took a deep breath.  “I was in a relationship before this.”

“I remember.”  said Kurt.  

“His name was Kyle.  I met him my freshman year of college.  He was a junior and I was amazed that he would pay any attention to me.  We started dating and moved in together after college.”

“That certainly isn’t going to make me leave you.”

“There’s more.  Kyle was very controlling and overbearing.  He started to take control of my life.  My friends.  When I could see my family. He said terrible things to me and I let him.  He would whisper them in my ear when we had sex. I guess you talking in my ear triggered something.”  Tears were running down Blaine’s face.  “I started to believe him.  I pretty much was at his beck and call.  For everything.  He told me I was disgusting and no one else would ever want me.” the tears were starting to turn into sobs and Kurt held him tighter.

“He was wrong.”  Kurt whispered, still rocking Blaine.  “He was so wrong.”

“Finally my mother started to notice changes in me when she would visit my dad at work. One day she asked me what was wrong and I broke down and told her everything.”

“I am so proud of you, Blaine.  That was a brave thing to do.”  Kurt said in a hushed tone, never once loosening his grip on Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.  “She helped me move all of my things the next day and when Kyle came to get me back, she gave him a piece of her mind and he took off, saying I wasn’t worth that kind of trouble.”

“Oh, Blaine.  You are worth more than you know.  You are gorgeous, funny, intelligent and I think I am falling in love with you.”  Blaine gasped.  “I know we haven’t been dating for very long and this is probably the worst time in the world to tell you, but it’s true.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt, the tears leaving his eyes.  “I’m falling in love with you, too.”


	18. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #18: River

Blaine opened his eyes, blinking when he saw the sunlight.  He felt calm and safe and warm.  For a minute, he forgot where he was.  And who he was with.  

He looked at the other side of the bed to find Kurt staring at him.

“Hi.” he said softly.

“Hi.” Kurt replied.  “How are you?”

“I’m good.  Great, even.”

“I’ve been thinking about what you told me last night.  If you don’t want to talk about it, tell me now and I won’t mention it again.  I just have some things I want to tell you.”  Kurt looked away, as if he was expecting Blaine to tell him he didn’t want to talk.

Blaine took a deep breath.  “As much as I would love to stick my head in the sand and hide, that probably isn’t healthy.  I’d really like to hear what you have to say.”

It was Kurt’s turn to take a deep breath.  “All of my life I have been different.  Now, I don’t see it as a bad thing, but others weren’t as accepting.   The things that happened to you with Kyle - they happened to me my entire high school career.  Daily.  From multiple people.”

Blaine ran his fingers over the contours of Kurt’s face.  “Oh, baby.”  Blaine panicked a little at using the term of endearment, but it just slipped out.  Kurt either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.  “I am so sorry that happened to you.”

"You don’t have to be sorry.  I just want you to know I understand how the words can hurt and eventually make you believe those things about yourself.”

“I feel like I was so weak, Kurt.  I feel so ashamed.”  Blaine looked down at the mattress.

“Here’s what I want to tell you.  Every day when I walked down the halls at school I told myself that I wasn’t what anyone else said.  I controlled my own destiny.  I guess what I’m saying in not such a concise way is that it takes courage to live like you did.  To listen to the horrible things.  It had to have taken so much courage for you to tell your mother and plan to get away from him.  The only courage I had to have was crossing the Ohio river and moving here.”  Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave him a quick kiss.  “I’m so glad you left him.  I am going to try as hard as I can to make the memories go away.  I know it isn’t easy, god knows I still jump when I hear a locker slam, but I want to try.”

Blaine looked up at Kurt.  “Thank you.  I was afraid you’d think I was some sort of weakling that let someone control me.  And, I’d like to make your bad memories go away, too.  We can replace them with new memories.  Memories of us.”

Kurt was stunned into silence for a minute.  “I’d like that.  I’d like that very much.  I told you, I’m falling in love with you.”

“I’m falling in love with you, too.”

They snuggled together enjoying the silence and thinking about the weight of those words.  

Eventually, they both had growling stomachs.  They were going to have to do something about food soon.  

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously and said, “I have something I’d like to ask you.”

“Anything.” answered Kurt.

“How on earth did you become brave enough to face a room full of preschoolers?  I can barely survive around Marlon!”

Kurt’s laughter broke the tension in the air from all of the serious talk.  

“How about I tell you that over brunch?”


	19. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #19: Stitch

It was a Thursday evening and Blaine was in a glorious mood.  Things were going well at work, he had a date with Kurt tonight and he had something he was dying to ask him.  Kurt was coming over for dinner and Blaine was bustling around the kitchen, hurriedly making his ‘famous’ chicken enchiladas.  He had just placed them in the oven when he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” he shouted, fully expecting that it was Kurt.

“Blaine, honey, thank goodness you’re here.” Blaine’s mother was trying to catch her breath, while Marlon stood beside her.  “I need a huge favor.  Your Aunt Elsie slipped down the stairs and is in the hospital.  I tried all my regular babysitters and they were busy and I really need to go see her.”

“But I have a date tonight with Kurt!” Blaine almost whined.

“Yay!!” shouted Marlon, jumping up and down.  “Mr. Hummel is here.  And I don’t even gots chickenpox or nothing!  What do you want to do Mr. Hummel?  Uncle Blaine has lots of cool movies, but he tries to keep them a secret.  Can we watch a movie again??  Cars 2 is really cool.  It’s my favorite.”

“I see we have company this evening.” Kurt said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek.  He had to move aside to let Blaine’s mother out the door.

“Yes.  Kurt, this is my mother, Angela.  Mom, this is Kurt.”

“Oh my, Blaine.  He is as handsome as you said!  I’ll be back as soon as I can.  I promise I’ll come get him.  Kurt, I’m so sorry to ruin your evening.”

“Nonsense, Mrs. Anderson.”  

“Really, Kurt, call me Angela.”

“Well, no worries, Angela.  I’m kind of a pro at this.”

Angela laughed and headed out.  Blaine sighed, then noticed that Kurt had a strange look on his face.

“Well, now I’ve met one parent. Seems like this is getting serious, Mr. Anderson.”  Kurt barely held in a giggle.

“I’m hungry.  Hungry.  Hun-gaaa-ryyyyyy.  Uncle Blaine, I’m soooooooo hungry.”  Marlon began singing at the top of his lungs

“Well, I made enchiladas for dinner.”

“GROSS!  I don’t want to eat that!”

“Okay, I have cereal”

“No.”

“Peanut butter and jelly?”

“No.”

“Macaroni and cheese?”

“No.”

With an exasperated sigh Blaine took the enchiladas out of the oven.

“What’s that???  I want that?  Can I eat that?”

Blaine looked at Kurt and rolled his eyes.  He grabbed and avocado and started to pit it while the enchiladas cooled.

“Damn!”  Blaine yelled and ran toward the sink.

“Uncle Blaine said a bad word.  Uncle Blaine said a bad word.”  Marlon sing-songed.

“Are you alright?  Let me look at that.”  Kurt walked over to the sink where Blaine was running cold water over his hand.  “That looks pretty deep.  We need to put some pressure on it to stop the bleeding.”  He grabbed the nearest kitchen towel and wrapped it around Blaine’s finger.  “Now, put pressure on this and keep it above your heart.”

“You better listen to Mr. Hummel, Uncle Blaine.  He can fix all kinds of owies.  One time he fixed Damon’s scraped knee and he didn't even cry.”  Marlon said solemnly.

“I promise, I’ll listen to him.”  Blaine said, winking at Kurt suggestively.

Kurt blushed for a minute, then regained his composure.

“Okay.  Marlon, do you want to eat at the counter or the table?”  Kurt asked.

“Counter, so I can sit by Uncle Blaine.”

Kurt dished up servings of the enchiladas for the three of them.  They sat side by side at the breakfast bar.

“How am I supposed to eat and keep my hand in the air?”  Blaine fluttered his eyelashes and whined.

“Really, Blaine?  Are you going to make me feed you?  You are, aren’t you?”

“Kuuuurt.  I’m injured.  You wouldn’t let an injured man starve, would you?”

“You really are laying it on thick, Anderson.”  Kurt said, putting some enchilada on a fork and feeding Blaine.

Once everyone had eaten, Kurt said, “I need to take a look at your cut again, honey.”

“Honey??  That’s what Lyric tries to call me but I call her poohead.”  Marlon piped up.

“Marlon.  Is that a good choice to make?  Remember how we talked about making good choices?”  Kurt responded.

“I’m sorry.”  Marlon said meekly.

“Thank you.  I hope I never hear you talking like that to anyone.  Now, let me see that finger.”

Blaine winced when the towel was unwrapped from his finger.

“Wow, Blaine.  You’ve really got a deep cut.  I think it’s going to need stitches.”

“Really?  Please tell me you are joking.  It can’t be that bad.”  Blaine took one look and became pale as a ghost.  “I guess you’re right.  And this is the time when I am going to tell you I don’t handle blood well.”

“We’re going to have to take you to the emergency room.”

Kurt made quick work of getting a cab and settling Marlon and Blaine inside.  They rode to the emergency room in silence, Kurt thanking the driver as he paid.  Once they entered the lobby, a nurse took one look at Blaine’s pale face and put him into a wheelchair.

“This is cool, Uncle Blaine!  You don’t even have to walk!”  Marlon was fascinated by the wheelchair.

“Lucky for you this is a slow night.  We’ll be able to take you in right away.”  the nurse said.

Kurt turned to Blaine.  “I’ll wait out here with Marlon, okay?”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and said, “Please come with me.  You saw what happened back at the apartment when I saw blood.  Having you holding my hand will make it so much easier.”

“You don’t need to be afraid, Uncle Blaine.  Mr. Hummel says doctors are helper people and we shouldn’t be scared of them.”  Marlon said.

Kurt and Marlon followed the wheelchair into the small room.

An hour passed, and no doctor had been in to see them yet.  Marlon was content with flipping the TV channels around, but Blaine was getting exasperated.

“I am so sorry, Kurt.  This is not how I wanted this evening to go.  I have something to tell you and…”  Blaine was interrupted by the doctor coming in.

“Bagel?”  the doctor asked.

“Avocado.” Blaine replied.

The doctor began to work on Blaine’s finger and the minute the lidocaine was injected, he gripped on to Kurt’s hand and wouldn’t let go.  The silence in the room was broken by the ringing of Blaine’s phone.  Marlon ran over and answered it.

“Hi, Nana!  You’ll never guess where we are!  The hospital.  Uncle Blaine cut his arm off…”  Kurt snatched the phone from Marlon.

“Hi, Mrs. Anderson.  Okay, Angela.  We probably should have left a note.  Blaine had a mishap with an avocado and we’re at the emergency room getting stitches.  No.  He’s doing fine.  Yes, he told me he gets faint at the sight of blood.  Yes, Marlon is with us.  We’re at Lenox HIll hospital in the ER.  I’ll tell him you’ll be here soon.”

About 20 minutes later, Angela Anderson walked through the door.  By this time Blaine was stitched, bandaged and had been given something for the pain.  He looked up at her through glazed eyes.  

“They gave him something to calm him down.”  Kurt said.

“I can see that.”  she laughed.  “Marlon, let’s get you home.”

Angela and Marlon left, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.  Kurt was still at Blaine’s side, holding his hand.

“Hey there.”  Kurt said as Blaine opened his eyes.  “The nurse said you just have to stay until the lidocaine wears off and then you can leave.  We can stop and get your prescriptions filled on the way.  I think there’s an antibiotic and something for pain.”

Blaine smiled a silly half smile.  “When we get back to my apartment are you going to take advantage of my drugged state?”

“Of course not!  Blaine!  How could you think I could….”

“Damn.”  Blaine interrupted.  “I was sort of hoping you would.”

“Well, perhaps I could be a very special helper person for you.”


	20. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #20: Torch

“Mr. Anderson?  The doctor has released you.  You are free to go as soon as we go over a few things.”  the nurse said, carrying a clipboard full of forms.  “Are you going to be responsible for him?” she nodded toward Kurt.  “Because the cut may have severed a nerve and we gave Mr. Anderson a little something to calm him down, he shouldn’t be on his own tonight.”

“Oh.  Well, of course I’ll stay with him.”  Kurt nodded.  

“Yay!  My broy...toy...borlfr….Kurtie is going to sleep over!”  Blaine bounced up and down on the bed and tried to clap his hands.  “Ouch!  That hurt!  Kiss it and make it better baaaaabbyyyyy…”

Kurt looked helplessly at the nurse.

“Oh boy!  You’re going to have fun with this one tonight!”  she giggled.

The clipboard of forms was quickly reviewed and the only things Kurt really remembered were to keep the bandage dry and that Blaine needed to take his pain medication on time, not just when he felt pain.  Kurt helped Blaine down from the hospital bed and to the front of the hospital.  Kurt was trying to flag down a cab, but Blaine kept batting his hand down.

“Blaine!  What are you doing?”  he hissed.

“Itz not futh of Julie.  You burn me with your torch.”

Blaine continued to bat Kurt’s hands down.  Kurt grabbed for them and held them still.  “What are you talking about?”

“You know!  Fireworkers...statute of library…”

“Oh my god, Blaine.  I’m glad I got to see this side of you before we got married!”  Kurt all at once realized what he had said.  Blaine, however, was busy trying to sing what seemed to be God Bless America, so Kurt wasn’t too concerned.

Finally after a cab ride back to Blaine’s that Kurt swore he would never speak of again, Kurt had deposited Blaine on the sofa.

“Now what?” he thought “He’s supposed to get his medication, but there was no way we could stop.”  Kurt grabbed Blaine’s phone and dialed.

“Mrs. Anderson?”

“I was wondering how long it would take you to call.”

“Whaaaaa…”

“You’re getting a harsh introduction to the world of Blaine on pain medication.  He’s kind of a riot, isn’t he?”

“Oh my god, you have no idea.”

“I think I do.  I was there when he had his wisdom teeth removed.  Has he started to sing show tunes yet?”

Kurt laughed.  “No, he’s pretty much been sticking to patriotic classics.”

“Oooh.  That bad.  I’ll tell you what you need to do.  Put on You’ve Got Mail.  He’ll swear he doesn’t like it but he’ll be glued to it and crying by the end.  I’ll come by as soon as I pick up his prescriptions for you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Anderson.”  Kurt said feeling the tension drain from his body.

“Not a problem.  And it’s Angela.”

“Angela.”

Kurt found the movie hidden in the bookcase and put it on.  He went to the bedroom and got Blaine’s pillows and comforter from his bed.  He slid in behind Blaine and wrapped him in the blanket.

“You’re so nice and fluffy, Kurtie.  You’re never a mean boy.  Kyle was a bad, mean boy.  But you’re here now and I love you, Kurtie.”  Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s chest.

Kurt was pretty much sure that his heart had stopped.  Had Blaine just told him he loved him?  Kurt loved him, too, but they hadn’t said it.  And now Blaine was out of his mind on drugs and wouldn’t even remember.  “I love you, too.”  Kurt said softly.

Blaine continued to snuggle with Kurt, occasionally sniffling at the screen.  Kurt was startled a bit when there was a knock at the door and opened it to find Mrs. Anderson.

“Hello, Angela.”  Kurt said.

“Hi, Kurt.  How’s the patient?”  she said walking over to Blaine.

“MOM!”  Blaine shouted, suddenly alert again.  “I am so glad to see you!  Guess what?”

“Blaine, calm down.”

“Okay, but I wanna tell youuuuuuu somethin’.  ‘Member how Cooper wanted me to bring Marlon to see him?  ‘Member, mom??  Huh??”

“I remember.”

Blaine lowered his voice to what he thought was a whisper, but was loud enough to hear over the movie.  “I’m gonna ask Kurtie to come with meeeee.  He can go with me on the plane and we can take Marlon and we can drop him off and we can sightsee and guess what else?”

By this time Angela was almost in tears from laughter.  “What, honey?”

“Honey.  Kurtie calls me that sometimes but I wanna tell you what.  We’re gonna stay in a hotel and have lots of hotel sex, mom.  Lots and lots…”

“Oh my god.”  Kurt turned scarlet and wanted to sink into the floor.

Angela was bordering on hysterics.  “I take that as my cue to leave.” she said, heading for the door.

Despite being mortified, Kurt walked her to the door.  “I’m sorry...I mean I don’t….”

“No worries, Kurt.  I’m going to pretend I never heard that, but I hope you do go with him.  He really needs someone.  And, I’ll tell you a secret - I like you more than Kyle already.”

Kurt shut the door and leaned against it for a minute.  The past few minutes took his breath away.  He flopped down on the sofa next to Blaine muttering “Hotel sex...I mean really…”


	21. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #21: Us

Blaine awoke the next morning to the smell of something wonderful cooking in the kitchen.  It was then he noticed that he was on his sofa.  He also realized he had no memory of what happened after his finger was stitched up.  He didn’t know who was in the kitchen, but he hoped it was Kurt.

“Hey there, Sleeping Beauty”  Kurt said softly, walking toward the sofa.  He handed Blaine a cup of coffee.  “I’m pretty sure you’re going to need this.  Once you eat we can see if you need another pain pill.”

At the words ‘pain pill’ Blaine panicked.  “Pain pill?  Did they send me home with pain pills?  Oh my god, did I do anything stupid?  I did something stupid, didn’t I?  Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it, I swear.”

Kurt cuddled next to Blaine on the sofa.  “So you didn’t mean it when you told me you love me?”

Blaine swore his heart stopped at that moment.  “No, I mean yes, I mean….”  Blaine took a deep breath.  “Yes, I meant it when I said I love you.  I do.  I love you.  I just wasn’t planning on saying it while I was under the influence.  I hope you’re not upset...I had plans for when I was going to tell you and it was going to be all romantic for us and you haven’t said anything.  You don’t feel the same way, do you?  I’m rushing things.  You don’t want to be in a serious relationship, do you?”  Blaine continued to ramble.

“I’m not saying anything because you won’t stop talking!  I’m not upset, in fact, I’m thrilled.  I’m just a little upset, though.”

“Oh, no!  What else did I do?”

‘I’m just upset because you not remembering last night means you won’t remember the very first time I told you I love you.”

Blaine was momentarily breathless.  “You mean it?  You love me?”

“I do.  I have for a while now.  I just didn’t know when to tell you.  Apparently waiting for you to sever a digit was the right time.”  Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips.  “Now, how does that finger feel?  The doctor said we could stop the pain pills during the day if the pain wasn’t too bad.  He just wanted you to have them last night so you didn’t tear the stitches.”

“Well, the man of my dreams just told me he loves me, and I love him.  My finger and the rest of me couldn’t feel better.”

The couple went to the kitchen table and started in on breakfast.  Kurt had made a quick scrambled egg dish and Blaine was busy trying to get him to feed it to him.

“I’m injured!  Pleeeeeease!”

“You’re just saying that so you don’t have to let go of my hand.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“I love you, Blaine.”

“I love you, Kurt.”

The boys ate in silence, occasionally giving each other pecks on the cheeks.  Blaine cleared his throat and summoned his courage.

“Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you.  You know how my brother Cooper is Marlon’s dad?  He wants to see Marlon and I thought we could take Marlon out to LA together and then spend some time out there.  Sort of a vacation for us.”

“Sounds lovely.  I’ll have to make sure my calendar is free, but I’d love to go with you.  You know, you mentioned something about this when your mother was here yesterday.”

“My mother was here yesterday?  I vaguely remember her coming to the hospital for Marlon, but she came here, too?”

“Yep.  I called her when you wouldn’t stop singing patriotic songs.”

Blaine groaned.

“You had a nice chat with her and mentioned that you were going to ask me to go out to see Cooper.  You tried to be quiet about it, but you sort of failed.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.  You seemed very excited about it and told your mother that you couldn’t wait to have hotel sex.”

“Hotel sex?  Oh my god!  I said that to my mother.  In front of you?  I am so sorry, Kurt.  It was the medication.  I told my mother I wanted to have hotel sex.  Kill me now.”

Kurt got up from his seat and put his arms around Blaine’s shoulders.  “Does this mean no hotel sex?  I was looking quite forward to it.  Since we haven’t had sex, maybe we should have boring old Blaine’s bedroom sex soon.  Very soon.”  Kurt began to walk toward the bedroom.

Blaine was paralyzed for a few moments but then regained his composure and began to follow Kurt.  “Just watch the finger.  If I have to take more pain pills we might end up married before tomorrow!”

“Would that be such a horrible thing?”  Kurt asked.

“Absolutely not.”  Blaine said, taking in the sight of Kurt on his bed.


	22. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #22: Vodka

Finally it was the day that Kurt, Blaine and Marlon were flying to Los Angeles.  Marlon had been his usual self, bouncing up and down in the cab and talking non stop, but Kurt had been strangely quiet.

“Hey,” said Blaine, covering Kurt’s hand with his own.  “You seem upset.  Is everything alright?”

“Ummmm….I have something I really need to tell you.”  Kurt looked at Blaine’s hand covering his own.

“What is it, baby?  What’s upsetting you?  I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”  Marlon kept chattering in the background.  “Let me help.”

“Well, it’s silly, really.”  

“If it has you upset, it’s not silly.”

“I’mscaredtofly.” Kurt blurted out.  “Terrified, even.  I don’t know if I can do this.”  he began to hyperventilate.

“Kurt.  Calm down.  Deep breaths.  In…….and out.  In…..and out.  I know just the thing for this.  You trust me, right?”

“With my life, obviously, since I’m letting you drag me on to a flying death trap.”

“Death trap?  What’s that Uncle Blaine?  Are you going to die because you are so old?  Nana says she is old, but I think Papa is older.  At least he acts older.  He’s not fun.  Not like you, Uncle Blaine.  Anyway, you can’t be deading until I get a chance to be the ringer bear at your wedding.  Blakelyn said she was the flower girl at her sister’s wedding, but that I can’t be a flower girl because I am a boy.  Is that right?  Do I have to be the ringer bear?  What if I want to be the flower girl?  Will the married police take me to jail?”  Marlon didn’t seem to notice he wasn’t getting any answers.

Blaine was saved, for the minute, by the cab pulling up to the airport.  He helped Kurt and Marlon out of the cab and sat them on a bench.  He then collected their luggage from the trunk and paid the cabbie.

“Good luck!”  the cabbie called.  “With that talker, you’re going to need it.”

Blaine sighed.  As soon as he got them all through security (no small feat when you have a 4 year old who does NOT want to take his Cars shoes off), Blaine started looking for a bar.  As soon as he found one, he tried to get Kurt to stand up.

“Come on.  Let’s go get something to eat.  Remember, you said you’d trust me.”

Kurt got up and clutched onto Blaine’s hand, still not speaking.  Marlon took Blaine’s other hand.  Once they sat down at a table in the bar, Blaine went to get drinks.  He came back with a beer for himself, something red for Kurt and a Shirley Temple with extra cherries for Marlon.  He also ordered some mini burgers so they weren’t drinking on empty stomachs.

Marlon was fascinated by the mini burgers.  “Are these regular burgers that got shrinked, Uncle Blaine?  Or are regular burgers these burgers that get biggered?”  Blaine kept hoping that if Marlon was this wound up now, he’d sleep on the plane.He probably wouldn’t, but that didn’t stop Blaine from hoping.

Blaine looked over and noticed that Kurt had finished his drink.

“Would you like another?”

Kurt nodded and Blaine ordered another vodka and cranberry for him.

Soon it was time for them to board the plane.  Blaine was never more grateful for his mother purchasing first class tickets.  It was as if Kurt was in slow motion, and he really wasn’t saying anything, just staring ahead.  Blaine practically had to carry him to his seat.

Marlon scooted in between them.

“You never answered my question.  Do I have to be a ringer bear?”

“Marlon, Mr. Hummel and I aren’t even thinking of getting married right now, so please don’t worry about it.  Kurt, honey?  Are you alright?”

Kurt nodded as the planes engines started.  Marlon bounced in his seat as the plane took off, but Kurt seemed nonplussed.

“For someone who said they were scared of flying, you sure seem mellow.”  Blaine said, planting a quick peck on Kurt’s cheek.

“I guess the medicine the doctor gave me really helped me.  I just feel super tired.”

“Medicine?  What medicine?”  Blaine panicked just a little bit.

“I can’t remember.  Zebra?  Zanther?  Zyrnax?”

“Xanax?”  Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, “That’s it.”

“Well, honey.  Get ready for a super long nap.  I never would have gotten you vodka and cranberry drinks had I known you had taken Xanax!”

“I didn’t want you to know I was scared.  I love you.  I’m going to sleep now.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.  I love you, too.”

Blaine turned around to look at Marlon, expecting to have to keep him entertained by himself for the flight, but he was pleasantly surprised to see him curled up against the window, sleeping.  This was actually going to be a peaceful flight, he just hoped that Kurt would sleep it off by the time they got to LA.


	23. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #23: Whisper

“Kurt.  Kurt.” Blaine whispered.  “You need to wake up, baby.  We’re here.”

“Mr. Hummel!  Mr. Kurt!  Are you deaded?  Uncle Blaine, I think Mr. Kurt is deaded!  What are we going to do?”  Marlon started to cry.

“Marlon, calm down, buddy.  Kurt isn’t dead, he’s just really, really tired.”

“Like after Nana takes me swimming?”

“Kind of like that.”   _If Nana gave you Xanax and vodka, too…_  Blaine chuckled at the thought.  “I promise he’s alright”

“I hope so.  He’s my favoritest teacher ever and I want to be the ringer bear at your married day, remember.”

“Yes, Marlon.  I remember.”  Blaine gave Kurt another gentle shake.  “Sweetheart, I need you to wake up for me.”  Blaine noticed Kurt’s eyelids fluttering.  He was pretty sure Kurt was awake.  “Marlon, what should I do to wake Kurt up?”

“Duh, Uncle Blaine.  In the movie the handdumb prince wakes the princess up with a kiss.  Mr. Kurt isn’t a princess, but I bet you could try it because he is going to be your married guy, right?”

“That is a wonderful idea, Marlon. “  Since he knew Kurt was listening, he couldn’t resist whispering something to Marlon.  “I’ll tell you a secret.  I hope Kurt is going to be my married guy someday.”

That did it.  Kurt’s eyes flew open and he gave a little gasp.  “Really?  Do you mean that?”

“You stinker!  I knew you were awake!”  Blaine gave Kurt a long, hard kiss on the mouth.

“Groooooossssss!  Uncle Blaine, you didn’t need to kiss him!  He was already awake!  Don’t you know how it works?”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I know how it works.”  Blaine said, taking in Kurt’s flushed face.  He turned to Kurt, “And yes, I really mean that.  I love you.”

“Wow.  Just wow.  I don’t know what to say other than I love you, too.”

“I think that we should buy Blakelyn a little something while we are in LA.  A thank you for getting us together.”

“Ewwwwwwww.  Uncle Blaine, don’t buy her anything.  She is a girl and she’s gross and she’s mean and….”  Marlon continued ranting, much to the amusement of the other passengers that were waiting to deplane.

“I told Cooper to meet us at the airport so he could take Marlon for lunch while we get settled at the hotel...don’t say it!”

“Get settled for hotel sex?”  Kurt couldn’t resist. “Maybe we should call your mom and let her know all is going according to your plan.”

“Oh my god.  I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“Nope.  Now hurry up so we can get on with your plans, which I hope include lunch in bed.”

“I suppose we could fit lunch in there somewhere.  Maybe I should call my mom and ask.”

Kurt smacked Blaine on the arm and drew him in for a long kiss.  “Could we stop talking about your mom?  It’s kind of ruining the mood.”

Blaine pulled back, breathless.  “Absolutely.” He grabbed Marlon’s hand and smacked Kurt’s ass as they filed out of the plane.


	24. Klaine Advent Challenge Day #24: Yes

About six months into their relationship, Blaine can’t imagine being with someone else.  He’s really not sure how he lasted all those years with Kyle, knowing how wonderful his relationship with Kurt is.  

Kurt calls Blaine at work on a Wednesday, buzzing with excitement.

“Don’t make any plans for Friday night.  I call date night and I get to do all the planning.”

“Well, twist my arm.  What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion to show off my man?”  Kurt asked.  “I do ask one thing...we’re going to a very formal restaurant, so I’ll need you to wear a jacket and tie.”

“Ummmm….you’ve met me, right?  I believe you’ve seen my bowtie collection…”

“Of course I have.  I just wanted to make sure you wore a jacket and didn’t pair it with the lobster cardigan I know you are so fond of.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that lobster cardigan is very comfortable.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.  Are we still on for coffee?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Friday night came quickly and Kurt came by to pick Blaine up.

“Where are we going?”  Blaine asked.

“Not telling.” Kurt sing songed.  “And don’t try to get it out of the cabbie, I paid him extra not to tell”

“Ooohhh...a man of mystery.  I like.”  Blaine gave Kurt a long kiss.

“I hope so.”  Kurt said breathlessly.

After a short cab ride, they arrived at their destination.

“The River Cafe?  Holy crap, Kurt!  This is insanely expensive!”

“I just wanted to do something special.

“This is definitely special!”

Blaine was baffled by the question.  “Well, uh...you know, freedom and all that, I suppose.”

“Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?  Of course you don’t, you were whacked out on painkillers.  You kept telling me to put my arm down because I was going to burn you like the “Statute of Library” torch.”

“I seem to recall you telling me the story.”

Just then the sommelier came by with some wine.  Mr. Hummel requested that you taste this particular wine.  Blaine turned to look at the bottle.  It was Second Chance Vineyard Cabernet Sauvignon and there was a silver key tied to the neck of the bottle.

“Oh, Kurt.”  Blaine started to panic.  “I...I don’t know what to say...ummmm….I tried living with someone before and it didn’t work out and I just don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of thing again.  I love you, but….”

“Blaine.  I’m not asking you to move in with me.”

It was then that Blaine noticed Kurt on the other side of him, down on one knee, holding a velvet box.

“Well, I’m asking you to move in with me, but that’s not all I’m asking.  Would you do me the honor of letting me be your second chance?  Will you marry me?”

Blaine gasped and there was a moment of silence where it seemed the entire restaurant was holding its breath.

“Yes!  Yes, I will!”

Kurt slid the ring onto Blaine’s finger and kissed him long and hard.   When they broke away, panting, he leant his forehead down to Blaine’s and said, “You scared me for a minute there!”

Suddenly, Blaine’s parents and Burt and Carole stepped into the room.

“Kurt...how did you?  Mom?  Dad?  Were you in on this??”

“It was all Kurt’s doing.  He really loves you, honey.”  Blaine’s mother enveloped him in a giant hug.

Burt walked over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

“Who gets to tell Marlon he gets to be the ringer bear?  Ya gotta let me do it!”


	25. The Missing Letter from the Klaine Advent Challenge: X

Kurt and Blaine were just sitting down to dinner when Blaine’s phone rang on the counter.

“Let it ring.”  Blaine whined.  “I haven’t seen you all week.”

“Blaine, it’s your dad.”

“My dad?  My dad never calls me.  Like ever.”  Blaine picked up the phone.  “Hi, dad.  What’s up?  Oh.  Okay.  No, don’t worry at all.  We’ll be there as soon as we can.  Tell him we’re on our way and everything is going to be alright.”

“Blaine...what’s wrong?”

“Well, my mother is at some charity dinner or something and my dad had to babysit Marlon.”

“Okay….that doesn’t really explain why you’re grabbing our coats.”

“My dad isn’t exactly comfortable watching Marlon.  He didn’t do a lot with Cooper and I when we were little, he was working all the time.  It’s like having a toddler is a whole new world for him”  Blaine hailed a taxi.  “Lennox Hill hospital, please.”  he said as they got in.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders.  “Hospital?  What happened?

“My dad took Marlon to the playground, something about safety in numbers and all of the parents and nannies that were there, I don’t know.  Anyway, Marlon fell from the monkey bars and it looks like he’s broken his arm.  My dad said he wouldn’t stop crying for nana and then crying for us.”

“Oh my gosh.  Your poor dad!”

“He doesn’t really handle ‘emotional outbursts’ well.”  Blaine said, emphasizing his words with finger quotes.  “I’m sure he has absolutely no clue what to do.”

“Oh.  Well, then poor Marlon.”

“I’m sorry about dinner.  Aaaaand I’m sorry that this is how you are going to meet my father.”

“He can’t be that bad, Blaine.  You turned out pretty good.”  Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss.

“Well, ummm, my dad isn’t like your dad.  Like I said, he never really was around us as kids and as we got older we never really connected.  My being gay was too much for him to handle.  He’s not cruel about it and he accepts me, he’s just not about to fly a rainbow flag or tweet pictures of the Gay Pride Parade.”

“Blaine.  That’s probably eighty percent of the parents I deal with.  It’ll be okay.”

They finally arrived at the ER and were quickly shown to the pediatric rooms, where they could hear Marlon from the hall.

“Noooooooooo!  Don’t touch it!  I want nana!  I want Uncle Blaine!  I want Mr. Kurt!”

A nurse rounded the corner and said, “Please tell me you’re Uncle Blaine and Mr. Kurt.  We have to get him to x-ray before the swelling gets too bad and he simply won’t stop yelling.”

“I make no promises, but we’ll do our best.”  Blaine entered the room with Kurt trailing behind him.  Blaine’s father was sitting in a chair near the bed with his head in his hands.  “Dad, are you ok?  We’re here.  By the way, this is Kurt,  Kurt, this is my father, Douglas.”

Kurt stepped over to the chair and held out his hand.  “Nice to meet you, sir.”

Mr. Anderson stood up and said, “I’d say it’s nice to meet you, but not under these circumstances.”  He chuckled a little.  “Anyway, Blaine.  Can you help?”  He flopped back down in his chair.

Blaine had already gone to the bedside and Kurt stood on the other side.  “Hey, buddy.”  What’s going on?  Papa told me you fell from the monkey bars.”

“I dided.”  Marlon said between sobs.  “I falled and I hurted my arm and it hurts, Uncle Blaine!  It hurts!  Make it stop hurting!!”

Blaine looked at Kurt with panic in his eyes.  He had no idea what to do.

Kurt’s years of preschool experience kicked in.  “Hey, Marlon.  Remember the day in class we talked about helper people?”

“Y-y-y-yes.”  Marlon said, his breath stuttering.

“Can you remember who some of those people were?”

“Ummmm….fire people, police people, doctor people…”

“You’re right.  Those are all helper people!”

Blaine looked over at his father who was staring at Kurt.  It was making Blaine nervous.  What if his dad didn’t like Kurt?  What if he said something offensive to Kurt?

“What are you supposed to do when a helper person asks you to do something?”

“Do it fastly without talking back.”

The nurse appeared in the doorway and whispered, “We need to take him to x-ray now.”

Kurt turned to Marlon again, “Do you see that lady?  She is a nurse.  She is a helper person.  Now, you’re going to take a ride on your bed to a special machine that’s going to take pictures of your bones, just like when we took pictures at school.”

“But, but, but...I don’t wanna go by myself.  Mr. Kurt, come with me...please? “  Marlon started getting worked up again.

“Of course, Marlon.  Off we go!”  Kurt turned to Blaine and mouthed **_I’ll be back_** as Blaine mouthed **_Thank you_** to him.

Blaine sat in a chair across the room from his father.  The silence was deafening.  Finally, Blaine’s dad spoke.

“Thank you for coming, son.  You know I just don’t know how to deal with him.”

“I know, dad.  I really didn’t do much.”

“No, but Kurt did.”  Blaine got ready to defend Kurt from whatever attack his father was going to start.  “And you know what I was thinking while I watched him with Marlon?”  Blaine took a deep breath.  Here it comes.  “He has no legal responsibility for that child yet he treated him better than his own father ever did.  You’ve got yourself a fine man there, son.  Don’t let him go.”

Blaine let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  “I don’t plan to, dad.  Ever.”


	26. Marlon 'Verse Prompt Fill #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From ihavelosttheabilitytoeven - school play

Kurt sighed into his rigatoni. 

“Hey...what’s wrong?  You normally are making orgasmic noises by the time you have your second bite.”  Blaine laughed.

“It’s silly.”

“If it’s bothering you, it’s not silly and even if it is silly, I don’t care.  Let me help.”

“It’s the school’s Spring Festival.”

“Marlon mentioned something about it the other day on the phone.  I could kill my mother for showing him how to use FaceTime!  Why the stress?”

“Chelsea Anne Edmund.”  Kurt said with venom in his voice.  “Not Chelsea.   _Chelsea Anne_.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, a little shocked at seeing this side of him.

“I hate her, Blaine.  Hate her.  She is in charge this year and I think I might slit her throat.  She’s always talking about her class and how they are just like little professionals and isn’t it a shame that my class isn’t more ‘cooperative’?”

“Wow, Kurt.  It’s just a preschool Spring Festival, not Broadway.”

“Not to _Chelsea Anne_.  This is going to be a competition, a cage match to the death, maybe.  I have to come up with something perfect.  Something educational and entertaining and easy enough for the kids to do and that will be liked by the parents…..”

“Whoa, slow down.  You’re going to choke on your dinner if you keep this up.  Okay, so what kind of things do the teachers usually have the classes do?”

“Sometimes a little play, usually a stripped down fairy tale.  Sometimes a song that has hand motions or something.  I might as well give up.  Whatever _Chelsea Anne_ (Blaine couldn’t get over the venom in Kurt’s voice every time he said her name) has planned is just going to be better than what I plan.  I need to accept it and move on.”  Kurt said with a sigh.

“What??  Kurt Hummel giving up the fight before it even begins?  I don’t even recognize you! You argued with me for 2 DAYS about my sofa when we moved in together.  I finally gave up because I thought you were going to tell me I couldn’t move in with you if I kept it!”

Kurt looked up at Blaine and rolled his eyes.  “It was plaid, Blaine.  Plaid.  Plaid is for kilts, not furniture.  I probably would have let you move in anyway, you know...after I went to all the trouble of proposing and everything.  I would have ‘accidentally’ destroyed it in a red wine accident or something.”

“That’s the Kurt Hummel I know and love.”  Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.  “Let’s finish up and we can go home and figure out a way to stick it to _Chelsea Anne_ , if that even is her real name.”

After dinner they headed home.  Kurt poured them each a cup of coffee and Blaine patted the seat next to him.

“Come sit next to me on this non-plaid couch.  I don’t know if I’ve ever mentioned it, but I was in show choir in high school.  I know a little bit about pleasing an audience; I might be able to come up with something.”

“Well, I’d like to do something musical, but that isn’t cliche, know what I mean?  Annie has been done to death and I think Newsies is a bit ambitious for 4 year olds.”  Kurt said, flipping through his CD collection.

“What about something more modern?  Something the parents are sure to know?”  

“Great, Blaine.  Shall I have the kids perform Gaga?  I don’t think Blakelyn is allowed to wear meat.”  Kurt laughed at the thought.

“Marlon was jumping around singing something yesterday that I think might just work.  You may not like it, but I think you can make it a bit educational while being something that the parents will recognize.”

One month later, Chelsea Anne’s class rendition of _Hard Knock_ _Life_  was blown out of the water the minute Kurt’s class took the stage.

As one of the children in the class turned around wearing a dog mask the song began.

‘Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.’

The parents all started to giggle.  Blaine was right.  Chelsea Anne couldn’t believe her eyes.  Plus it was educational.  Kurt spent the month discussing animals and communication and creating the childrens’ masks.  At the same time, the parents were loving it.  Chelsea Anne was furious and stomped out of the room.

Marlon came out for his big solo…’What does the fox say?’

The crowd erupted into hysterics as Marlon danced around the stage with all the other ‘animals’.  Once the song ended and the applause died out, Marlon made his way over to Kurt and Blaine.

“I know I said I wanted to be the ringer bear at your married day, but maybe I could be the ringer fox?”


	27. Marlon 'Verse Prompt Fill #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From youweremydoctor - a run in with Kyle / protective Kurt

Blaine knew he should have just stayed home and let Kurt go to the grocery store without him.  He really didn’t care what Kurt brought home as long as it was edible.  The problem was that he had been so busy at work that he’d come home and gone to sleep immediately after eating dinner every night this week.  When Kurt looked at him with those big eyes and said ‘I just want to spend some time with you.  It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.’ Blaine was done for.  He put his best ‘attentive fiance’ face on and headed out with Kurt.

Once they got there, Blaine immediately took charge of the cart.  

“Is that a thing with you?”  Kurt asked.

“Is what a thing with me?”

“You always have to push the cart when we shop together.  In fact, you usually drive whenever we drive anywhere.”

“I never realized that.  It must be my way of asserting control over you.”

“How very 50 Shades of Grey of you, Mr. soon to be Hummel-Anderson.”

Blaine laughed and leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek.  When he did, he knocked his cart into the customer beside them.

“Sorr…..”  Blaine couldn’t believe his eyes.

It was Kyle.  Of all the people in New York, he had run into Kyle.  Blaine instantly felt nauseous and closed his eyes.

“If it isn’t Blaine!  How are you?  Are you with your mother?  I know the two of you like to spend so much time together that you had to move in with her.”

“Let me guess, you’re Kyle.”  Kurt was fuming.

“I am.  Let me guess, you’re the one that has settled for Blaine now.  I have to warn you, he’s really not that good in bed.  He’s just good at looking pretty when you need arm candy.”

Blaine looked like he was going to cry, pass out or both.  He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out.

“Not that good in bed, huh?  He must have been holding back because he didn’t want to sleep with an asshole which is a bit ironic, don’t you think?  He is incredible in bed.  Phenomenal.  The best I've ever had.  As for Blaine’s mother, thank goodness she got him away from such a controlling, condescending prick like you.”  Kurt was fuming.

Kyle noticed the matching rings on their fingers.  “You’re just saying that because you’re married to him and want to keep a share of the Anderson money.”

“Okay, Kyle.  This is what is going to happen.  I am going to say a few things to you and then you are going to turn around and leave us alone.”  Kyle smirked.  “If you don’t, I can always call the police and have you arrested for the time you ‘accidentally’ punched Blaine.  I'm pretty sure the statute of limitations hasn't run out and his brother does have pictures from the hospital...”

Kyle nodded at Kurt.  “Well, say whatever the hell you want.”

“First of all, I hate you.  You took advantage of a wonderful man and used him for your toy.  Totally inexcusable.  Then you accuse ME of being with him for the Anderson money?  I don’t need the Anderson money, thank you very much.  In fact, we aren’t even married.  Yet.”

Kyle sneered at Blaine.  “Had to give him a ring to keep him around.  Not surprising.”

“Ah.  There is where you are wrong, Kyle.  I asked HIM to marry me.  Because, despite your attempts to turn him otherwise, he is the most loving, caring, compassionate man I have ever met and I can’t believe you treated him so poorly.  But I’m glad you did, because now I get to be with him forever and show him how wonderful he really is.”  Kurt’s face was burning red by this time and his fists were clenched by his side.

Kyle took one more look at Kurt and Blaine and then turned around and left.  The little group of people who had stopped to listen went back to their business.

Blaine looked to Kurt and took his hand.  “Ummm...thank you.  I don’t know what happened.  I saw him and I was 18 and at a frat party again.”

“Anytime.”

“Did you mean all those things you said?”

“Every single one.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm and started to pull him to the back of the store, abandoning the cart.  “We need to go to the dairy aisle and then we have to go directly home.  Now.”

Kurt was puzzled by Blaine’s request.  “What are you talking about, Blaine?  And hey, you’re leaving the cart!  We need to shop or we’re not going to…”

Kurt stopped speaking and swallowed hard when he noticed that Blaine had two cans of whipped cream in his hands.  “Where the hell are those checkouts?”  Kurt said, dragging Blaine back up to the front of the store.


	28. New Year's Eve one shot

“This is not how I envisioned our first New Year’s Eve as an engaged couple.”  Blaine said.

“Your mom was so excited about your dad’s company having the party and I couldn’t say no when she said she hasn’t danced with your dad in years.”  Kurt said.

“I should never have introduced you two.  I know you have secret discussions about me when she picks up Marlon from school.  Besides, I know my dad isn’t thrilled that he has to go dancing.”

“Be a good sport, this will be fun.  I have all kinds of plans for tonight.”

“ _**I** _ had all kinds of plans for tonight.” Blaine mumbled while putting the clean sheets on the guest room bed.

“Well, maybe tonight we can practice having married people sex.  After all, this might be the last year we have unmarried sex on New Year’s Eve.”

Blaine frowned.  “I don’t want to have married people sex.  I want to have hot, engaged couple sex.”

“I promise as soon as Marlon leaves tomorrow we can have hot, engaged couple sex.”

“I am going to hold you to that promise.”

  


Marlon arrived, Cars sleeping bag in tow.  He was beyond excited to be sleeping over with Uncle Blaine and Mr. Kurt.

“And I bringed my stuffed Lightnin’ McQueen and Tow Mater and I bringed the movie to watch.”

“You still like Cars, I see.”  Blaine said.

“It’s my very favoritest ever, Uncle Blaine.”

“Well, then you’re very lucky.  I think Mr. Kurt got some Cars fruit snacks we can have later.”

“Yay!  Mr. Kurt is the bestest!”

“I think so, too.” said Blaine moving over to give Kurt a quick kiss.

  


“Well, Mr. Marlon, shall we get ready for dinner?  Your Nana told me you like pizza.  I got some dough and we can make our own!”  Kurt put all of the ingredients on the counter.  He showed Marlon how to pat the dough into a circle and helped him put the sauce on.  Blaine watched Kurt while he made his own pizza.  Kurt met his eyes and looked at him as if to say _“What?”_ but Blaine just smiled.

The pizzas were put into the oven (Marlon’s threatened to overflow) and Cars was started.  Blaine helped Kurt set the table and gave him a long hug.

After dinner was finished, Marlon returned to his movie.

“You’re amazing, you know.  I can’t wait until you’re a daddy with me.”

Kurt looked at Blaine with tears filling his eyes.  “Really?  Do you mean that?”

“I do.  Speaking of ‘I do’, we need to talk about a wedding date soon.”  Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.  “I don’t want to give you a chance to change your mind.”

“I would never change my mind.” Kurt said.  He grabbed the box of fruit snacks and headed toward the sofa.  

“Mr. Kurt...watch!”

Kurt and Blaine cuddled on the sofa while Marlon gave a running commentary of the film.  Finally Marlon fell asleep on the couch.

Blaine carried Marlon to the guest room and settled him on the bed in his sleeping bag.  Then he tiptoed out where Kurt was waiting.

“I believe you mentioned something about married people sex.”  Blaine said while swooping Kurt up in his arms.  He walked him backwards to their room and pushed him down on the bed.  He gave Kurt a long, hard, wet kiss.

“I did promise that.” Kurt said breathlessly.

The two moved together, kissing and removing clothing.  Every so often one of them would have to tell the other to quiet down and giggles would begin.

Blaine was just about to unbutton Kurt’s pants when there was a knock on their bedroom door.  

“Uncle Blaine.  My tummy is hurting.  I feel yucky.”  Marlon was in tears.  “Nana always can fix my tummy aches and she’s not here.”  He was growing increasingly upset.

“Hey, buddy.  Don’t worry.  Nana is my mommy and I remember what she does.  Can I try?”  Blaine pulled his shirt back on and moved to the recliner in the front room and put his arms out for Marlon.  Marlon hopped into his lap and Blaine wrapped him in a blanket.  “Now, I remember that Nana would rub my tummy like this and rock me in her big rocking chair.”

“Hmmm hmmm.”  Marlon nodded.  He drifted off to sleep in Blaine’s arms.

Kurt watched from the bedroom door.  He was amazed that this wonderful man was his.  

“Hey.” Kurt whispered. “Let me help you get him settled.”

Kurt reached out and lifted Marlon from Blaine’s arms.  The two of them took Marlon to his sleeping bag and tucked him in.  They both kissed him on the forward and linked hands as they left the room.

“Now I know why our friends with kids look so tired all the time.”  Blaine sighed.  “I would love to have married people sex tonight, but I don’t think I could keep my eyes open.”  He turned to look at Kurt, who was already fast asleep.

“You promised me hot, engaged people sex tomorrow.”  Blaine yawned.  “I’m not going to let you forget.”  He drifted off to sleep, nuzzled into Kurt’s chest.


	29. Marlon 'Verse Prompt Fill #3

from whitesheepcbd: Kurt and Blaine are lucky enough to catch the birds-and-bees talk with Marlon

  


Kurt loves the days when Blaine comes to pick up Marlon.  It’s usually a surprise - Blaine’s mom has no sense of time management - and it’s just another one of the perks of having a fiance who works for his father.

“Hey.”  Blaine says breathlessly.  “My mom got caught at some knitting thing, so I have been appointed the picker-upper of the best 4 year old I know!”  Blaine grabs Marlon and swings him high.  Once he has Marlon settled on his hip, he gives Kurt a quick kiss.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise!  I wasn’t expecting to see you until dinner.  Had I known you would be here I would have changed out of my art smock.”  Kurt laughed.

“How about you do that now and I take you and Marlon to lunch.  We can go to that place with the soup you like…”

“You had me at soup.  Let me go change.  I’ll be right out.”

“So buddy, how was your day?”  Blaine placed Marlon on the ground.  “Anything exciting happen?”

“Blakelyn’s mom has a baby in her tummy.”  Marlon said morosely.

“Ready to go?”  Kurt walked up and took one of Marlon’s hands.  “How does grilled cheese sound, Mr. Marlon?”

Marlon didn’t answer, instead he had a scowl on his face.

“He told me the big playground news...so Mrs. Michael Jackson has a bun in the oven?”  Blaine asked.

“Oh, I totally forgot about that.  I can’t imagine what she’s going to name this poor baby.  I mean, really, what goes with Blakelyn?”  Kurt giggled.

They entered the diner and were seated.  Everyone ordered their food and then Blaine noticed that Marlon still wasn’t talking.

“Buddy...what’s going on?  You’re never this quiet.  Did something happen at school that upset you?”  Blaine looked at Kurt who shrugged his shoulders.

“Yes.  Yes something did happen.  Stupid Blakelyn…”

“Marlon, what did we say about using those words?”  Kurt couldn’t hold back his teacher reflex.

“Okay, Blakelyn told me that an angel put a baby in her mom’s tummy.  I told her she was wrong and she got all mad at me and said mean things and took the red truck.”

Blaine’s eyes widened.  “What did you tell her?”  Blaine frantically searched his memory for any conversation about sex that he had had with Marlon or that his mother mentioned.

“Geez, Uncle Blaine.  You know, the stork drops them off.  Just like they dropped me off at Daddy’s”

Blaine’s relief was palpable.  “Absolutely right.”

Kurt gave Blaine a side eye, knowing that he should probably encourage Blaine to ask for more information, but Blaine looked so relieved that he couldn’t bear to.

“There was one thing she said that I didn’t understand.  She said all babies have mommies.  Where is my mommy?  Is Nana my mommy?  I thought she was you and Daddy’s mommy?”  Tears started to well up in Marlon’s eyes.

“Oh, Marl.  You do have a mommy.  When you were a baby your mommy and daddy weren’t living together.  Your mommy wasn’t ready to be a mommy.  Sometimes when mommies aren’t ready to be mommies they love their babies so much that they give them to other people that they know will love them and be able to take care of them.”  Blaine looked at Marlon, hoping his explanation would console him.

“So I do have a mommy?  Where is she?  Does Daddy know I have a mommy?  Does nana and papa?”

“They all know you have a mommy.  And remember how your daddy is in Los Angeles?  That’s where your mommy is, too.”  Blaine crossed his fingers, hoping that he didn’t have to explain much more of Marlon’s mother’s whereabouts.

“Oh.  That’s nice.  I liked it there.  They had good ice cream.  Do they have ice cream here, Uncle Blaine?  I ate all my lunch…”  Marlon continued to chatter, his crisis seemingly over.

Later that night, as they were getting ready for bed, Kurt asked Blaine, “So.  I could tell that really wasn’t the whole story about Marlon’s mom.  Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah.  Poor kid.  He really got duds for parents.  Cooper met Shawna (if that is even her real name) at a bar.  She was a one night stand.  Pretty hardcore drug user, but apparently she cleaned up while she was pregnant.  After Marlon was born she couldn’t handle it and went back to drugs.  That’s when she dropped him on Cooper’s doorstep.  Last I heard she was in rehab somewhere.”

“Wow.  Marlon is really lucky.”

“I know.  He ended up with my brother, who was going to be Superdad.  He had Marlon’s name changed (I don’t even know what it was to begin with), got all the baby gear and had a nanny come help for a month or two.  Like most things Cooper does, he got tired of it.  He was off to France to study his ‘craft’ at the first opportunity and that’s how my mom and dad ended up with Marlon.  At least they’ll give him a stable home.”

“He seems to be doing well, and I say this from a professional standpoint, not a fiance of his uncle standpoint.”

“So you’re not a professional fiance of his uncle?  All this time I’ve been with an amateur?”  Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

“Since I’m an amateur, I’ll need plenty of practice.”  Kurt said, gasping a little to catch his breath.

“I believe that is something I can work with you on.”  Blaine said, walking Kurt backwards to the bed.  “You just have to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”  Kurt said as the back of his knees hit the bed.

“You are giving the birds-and-bees talk to our kids.”


	30. Marlon 'Verse Prompt Fill #4

From youweremydoctor - “Embarrassed Klaine”

  
  


“You have to admit, this is kind of weird,” Kurt walked in the room and looked skeptically at the bed.

“You’re making it really hard for me to have sex with you right now.  And I really want to have sex. Now.  Babysitting all day makes me horny,”  Blaine said.

“This is your parents’ bed.”

“Hey.  Stop saying that.  I can’t help it if they’re having the guest room painted.  I figured you’d prefer this to a sleeping bag on the floor of Marlon’s room”

“You’ve got me there.  Kurt Hummel does not sleep in a sleeping bag.  Ever.”

“Stop.” _kiss_ “Talking”   _kiss_ “Right” _kiss_ “Now” _kiss_.  Blaine gently walked Kurt back to the bed.

All thoughts of parents were forgotten as the boys got lost in each other.

“Oh my God.”  Kurt panted.

“I know.  I know.”  Blaine answered.

_knock_ _knock_ _knock_

“OMG it’s Marlon!  Thank God he knocked.  Here, put your pants back on!”  Blaine hopped on one foot, putting his own pajama pants on while tossing some to Kurt.  “Hang on a second, buddy.  I’m coming!”

“I wish I was the one coming.”  Kurt muttered.

Taking a deep breath he double checked to make Kurt was decent and opened the door.

“Hey buddy.  What’s the matter?”

“I had a bad dream that there was a monster and it was big and had ginormous teeth and then I heard a noise.”  Marlon sniffled.

“Well, everything is okay.  I’m here.  Mr. Kurt is here.  Did you want to come lie with us for a little bit?”

Marlon nodded and climbed up on the bed, planting himself between Kurt and Blaine.  He began telling them about the latest Cars toy he got.  Blaine looked over at Kurt and mouthed “sorry”.  Kurt nodded and mouthed “no worries”.  After all, Kurt was well acquainted with the 4 year old set.

A few minutes later Marlon asked, “Is this room a church?”

Blaine was a bit baffled by the question but answered, “No.  Why do you ask?”

“Everyone is always praying in here and you pray in a church, right/”

“Yes.  But what do you mean everyone is praying in here?  Do you mean Nana and Papa?”

“Well, mostly Nana.  Sometimes I hear her and she says “Oh God” and “Oh Jesus” really loud.”  Blaine’s eyes widened and he looked over at Kurt who was trying to cover his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“It’s like she’s screaming.  And I heard Mr. Kurt saying “Oh God” tonight after I woke up.”  Now it was Blaine’s turn to cover his mouth to hide laughter.

“Ummmmm….Marlon, maybe Nana was having a nightmare and that was what made her scream.”

“Mr. Kurt?  Were you having a nightmare, too?”

“I am now.” Kurt answered under his breath.  Then he turned to Marlon and said “I guess I was.  I don’t really remember.’  Blaine was close to hysterics.

“It’s okay.  I get why you would scream.  Sometimes nightmares are really scary.  I just want to know one other thing...why do people scream?  Is it so God can hear them?”

“Yes.  Yes.  It’s so God will hear them.  Why don’t we try to get you settled back in your race car bed?”  Blaine answered.

“Okay,” Marlon yawned. 

After they got Marlon tucked into his bed, Blaine took Kurt’s hand and they walked back to the bedroom.  Blaine stopped abruptly at the doorway.

“You’re right.  This is creepy.  I don’t know that I’ll ever look at my mother the same again!”

He turned around and started leading Kurt toward the living room.  “Sleep on the couch?”  Blaine asked.

“Sleep on the couch.”  Kurt answered.


	31. Marlon 'Verse prompt fill #5 - puppy

from whitesheepcbd - Puppy

Blaine looked up from the Sunday crossword puzzle he was completing (in pen, thank you very much) when he heard the familiar sound from his telephone.  The theme from Jaws blared all around the apartment.

“Blaine, answer it!  I know you hear it!”

“You know I don’t want to…” Blaine sing-songed.  “You’re lucky I’ll do anything for you, husband!”

Blaine and Kurt had only been married since October (Kurt said a Fall wedding would give them  a better color palette to work with) and Blaine still felt a thrill everytime he was able to call Kurt his husband.

“Hi, Coop.  What’s up?”

“Hey, Mr. Hummel-Anderson.” Cooper teased.  “How are things?”

“Cut to the chase, Coop.  You never call unless you want something.”

“You’re on to me, B.  I do need a tiny, tiny bit of help.”

“Stop trying to soften the blow….spill it.”

“OK...you know how Christmas is coming…”

“I am aware of that.” snarked Blaine

“Well, I want to get Marlon the best present ever, but I need your help for just a little bit.  I want to get him a puppy.  The problem is I won’t be able to be there on Christmas morning, so I need someone to bring the puppy to him.”

Blaine rolled his eyes so far back into his head he wasn’t sure they’d ever right themselves.

“Let me guess….you want that ‘someone’ to be me.”

“Well, if you’re suggesting it…”

“I’m afraid to even ask this, but did you run this by mom and dad?  The dog is going to have to live in their house and you know how mom is about the carpet.”

“That’s the best part!  It’ll be a surprise for everyone!”

“Cooper.  I want this on record...I really think this is a bad idea and that you should talk to mom and dad first.”

“But they’ll say ‘no’” Cooper whined. “And then I won’t get to be the best dad ever!”

“All you need to do to be the best dad ever is show up once in a while and show Marlon that you love him.  He doesn’t need presents or puppies, he needs you.”

Cooper ignored Blaine.  “So, I’m going to bring the puppy by your place in about 20 minutes, ok?  Great.  See you then!”  Cooper hung up the phone before Blaine could object.

Blaine groaned.  It was only December 3rd.  That meant 22 days of a puppy in their apartment.  

“Kurt….honey?” Blaine called out. “Can you come here for a minute?”

“So...what did Cooper have to say?  New commercial?  New wife?  New sitcom?” Kurt chuckled.  He stopped as soon as he saw the serious look on Blaine’s face.  “Oh my God, what’s wrong?”

“Kurt...sit down for a second.”  Blaine paced back and forth in front of Kurt, wringing his hands.  “Cooper asked if we could do him a favor.”

“Does this involve something criminal?”  Kurt quipped.  “Because I’m pretty sure breaking the law wasn’t part of our vows.”

“Cooper wants to give Marlon a puppy for Christmas.”

“What a cute idea, how did he get your mom to agree to this?  She loves that carpet of hers.”

“Ummm...he hasn’t asked them and is going to ‘surprise’ them on Christmas morning along with Marlon.  Actually he needs us to bring the puppy to them Christmas morning.”

“That’s the favor?  No problem.  We can do that.  We just need to be sure to leave early enough so that the novelty of the puppy hasn’t worn off.  That way we can avoid the ‘this is expensive berber carpet’ freakout.”

“That’s not all.  He needs us to keep the dog here before Christmas.”

“Really?  Blaine, we just moved in here.  And I don’t know anything about dogs, you know how my dad is.  How long are we going to have to watch the puppy.”

Bzzzzzzzz.  The buzzer sounded in the apartment.

“Open up, Blaine.  The puppy is getting restless!”  Cooper bellowed over the intercom.


End file.
